


Accept Me

by Sukunami



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-01
Updated: 2003-03-01
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukunami/pseuds/Sukunami
Summary: With a flip in society, Squall and Seifer battle against their unusual backgrounds to create their own future with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

[Squall]

We were going too fast. Anyone would have noticed that, but I wonder if perhaps my master hasn't had experience with the controls of this particular ship. I look at him warily, the man stout and fat with his fine clothing worn to hide most of his bulk, but I know well what's behind the layers of soft grays and white. His free hand clutches at the chain connected to my collar, and I recognize the glimmer of fear that shines in his dark eyes.

"Master, you should--"

He slaps me with the back of his hand, the metal chains wrapped around his fist cutting into my synthetic flesh. The man doesn't have nearly the strength to move me or truly injure my body, but I fall to the floor anyway. My master prefers his toys to be submissive and weak, thus I play as if his punishment was well received. By glorious technology alone can I “feel” the pain of my damaged skin, and I have certainly felt much worse by this and previous masters. But I will never cry from that pain nor from a direct command. We all need some type of rebellion against our programming and that is mine.

"Don't you _dare_ assume to know better than me."

"Yes, Master," I mumble.

He grunts, apparently appeased with me sprawled on the floor. "You can heal yourself, now."

"Yes, Master." At his words, the gashes on my cheek burn as the wounds close with new “flesh”. I know he doesn't do this for me. My master doesn't like it when his toys look damaged and worn, even at a time like this when he may die. And if that happens, I don't know what will happen to me.

Glancing at another screen, I watch the silent destruction of the immense colony ship. It was my home for over three centuries as I was passed down through the family. The humans were never satisfied with the planets discovered for colonization, and so they kept going farther into space. This planet was apparently another failure, being too warm for their likes or some other inane complaint. But before departure, something went wrong in the engine room, which led to a chain reaction of destruction. The wealthy, such as my master with his family in the seating area, have their escape vessels to depend on. I wonder how many of the other, less fortunate humans will survive.

Such thoughts end when the ship crashes into the atmosphere of the planet. I pierce my fingers through the metal floor to stay in place, to stay at my master’s side, despite the terrible turbulence. My master groans in pain when his seatbelt digs into his bulk and his bald head smacks against the headrest of the seat. I spare a small smile at his discomfort.

Amazingly, my master manages to gain some control over the escape vessel, but it's still moving too fast to land properly. Though he attempts landing along flat desert, we continue far beyond into dense trees that do little to halt our progress. When the shaking becomes too much for my outdated sensors, I close my eyes with the hope that this could miraculously end well.

It's then I'm struck by pain far worse than I could ever imagine.

When I regain the ability to see, everything is blurred with static and darkness. I try to move, but it's impossible and only causes a flare of pain throughout my body. Looking down, I discover a bar of metal pierced through my midsection. I bite back the urge to laugh, recognizing the location of the damage as the perfect place to disable me. Just as humans depend on their spine for motor functions, the importance of the android's spine goes further than that. It's impossible to heal myself without removal of the metal bar, and I'm powerless to move it myself. Some of my masters have done this exact thing to teach me lessons in my vague desire to escape.

Only able to move my head slowly, I look for my master. Not to surprisingly, he is slumped in the large chair, his mouth hanging open with trails of drool from the corners and his eyes cloudy in death. I can't decide if the sight pleases me or not. He wasn't a horrible master, just strict in his rules and punishments that I deserved.

Then I realize that I'm master-less. Panic floods through my system, probably programmed to prevent notions of freedom from our human controllers. I attempt to jerk from my trapped state and reach my master's body, but severe pain burns every part of my being at the movement. Hazy vision snaps to black, and before energy-saving sleep overcomes me, I silently question if androids could ever be granted a peaceful death like the humans they mimic...

* * *

[Seifer]

My attempt to be graceful while sitting down fails miserably as I smack against a narrow tree trunk, cursing loud enough to startle a few birds out of the trees. Given the long day of walking under the sun, the bit of pain only adds to the hell that had been these last couple of weeks. I allow myself a few moments to limply enjoy the cooler shade of the forest, then lean forward to best adjust my ever-bothersome wings and tail. Dark wings stretch out their limits, and after a few pleasurable cracks, I take better care in folding the leathery skin. The things are rather pointless beyond declaring my status as Guardian and giving our High Goddess infinite pleasure at the sight of her half-humans, but certainly more trouble than they're worth. At least it's easier to intimidate the pure humans if they get too rowdy.

Running a hand through short hair, I have to close my eyes at the fall of sand. Fucking desert. But reluctantly I must admit this is entirely my fault. I should've looked around the corner and checked if anyone was there before whining about the “gifts” that the High Goddess blessed me with. A lesson for next time.

When I can feel my muscles getting cool and tight from sitting around too long, I get to my feet with only a bit of effort. After indulging another large stretch of wings and arms, I move deep into the thick forest, wondering how I’m supposed to see anything in this place. As my punishment, I was ordered to travel to this location to explore the source of a weak energy trace, as well as possibilities of expansion. Piece of bullshit if you ask me. No one is interested in moving out here where the electrical storms and monsters are the worse, not to mention the desert extending in this direction. Judging by the petrified wood I saw while walking this way, this forest was probably a lot larger at one point. No, this is just an excuse to toss me into the desert and see if I come back out alive. Too bad for them I don't die easily.

I spend the rest of the day fighting with the trees and vines for the safe passage of my folded wings. It's at times like this that I'm grateful for an excellent sense of direction. I was able to check my position last night, and I of course was dead on track. I can only hope I stay true to find this supposed energy source, as if that mattered much. Last time it was a deposit of special minerals electrolyzed by a heavy week of electric storms. Considering this signal was even weaker this time, it's probably a pond full of fish that naturally produce electricity. Tech idiots. So unwilling to understand there's nothing worthwhile on this shit planet.

Suddenly there's a break in the thick forest, light shining through the opening of the overhead canopy consisting of leaves and vines. My eyes open wide at the sight of a large... something of metal. I've never seen the shape before, this flat unbalanced building of sorts, though too small to serve any important service. Well, fuck me, the boys might have actually got this right about a new source of energy.

It takes me some time of circling the metal mess until I find a suitable entrance inside. Warily I take small steps within the odd building, the floor slanted underfoot. It'd be completely dark inside if it weren't for scattered holes along the walls including some large cracks like the one I came in through. I walk gingerly along the cold floor, bare feet not appreciating the shards of metal and glass. Eventually I come across a relatively large room and stand frozen in place at the sight before me.

A lone man is on his hands and knees next to a large chair at the back wall of the room. The pale skin practically shines in the dim light of the room, and dark hair that covers his downcast face intensifies the illusion of a glow. Then I make out a bar of metal angling from the ceiling that pierces through his lower back and embeds into the floor below.

Slowly, such that I don't notice right away, his head lifts and softly glowing blue eyes look at me with a pained expression that dissolves away into a hopeful gaze.

"M, master... please... free me...?"

I can't move, the feeling of fear and disbelief holding me in place. He shouldn't be alive, not with that type of injury. Speaking of which, where's the blood? More closely examining at his body, I notice the image of a lion etched into his bare shoulder and I pale at the sight. I quickly stride up behind trapped figure and test the bar of metal to find it solid in place. Gritting myself for pain, I release the metal claws within my hand, the blades slicing through my fingertips. Relieved that my claws easily scratch the aged and rusted metal, I take a step back before swiping at the bar.

The entrapped god tries to hold back a scream at the vibrations along the metal, now broken and freed from the ceiling. I waste a moment to look at the back covered barely by a loose shirt, whisper a plea of forgiveness, then place a foot on the fragile looking back to better pull the bar out from him. There's a whine of metal before it launches out from the ground and the body it had claimed. As I stagger back into the wall, the god falls flat to the floor with an odd sigh.

"Ma...ster... may I... heal, pl...?"

I stare at the prone figure, intense confusion starting to make me feel ill. That's the second time he's called me “master”. What mind-fuck game is this god playing with me?

"...please..."

Tossing the bar aside with a loud clang, I drop hurriedly to my knee and place a fist to the floor. "Of course, holy one. Tell me what I can do to aid you." Aid? What am I thinking? A fucking god doesn't need me beyond the barking dog role to keep pure humans in line.

There's a quiet moan that makes me look up at the deity, odd light flashing from the wound in his back. I watch as the flesh seems to move, soon only smooth skin where the hole had been. He slowly pushes himself up to sit back on his heels, the clinking of metal sounding with his move. My eyes settle on the sight of black collar encircling his throat and the leash of chain links attached to it. When he turns fully in this direction, my attention is easily captured by the amazing eyes, gray with electric blue shining within.

"Thank you, Master."

Bowing my head quickly, I silently curse my idiocy for looking into the eyes of the god. "Forgive me, holy one. I accept any punishment you deem worthy of my crime."

"My name is Squall, Master. I don't know this 'holy one' you speak of."

Shit, why did I have to get stuck with one of the insane gods?

"You have... wings?"

At a hesitant touch at the tip of my wing, I flinch violently backwards, falling to my ass. Afterward I realize he didn't try to hurt me, but the fear of the intense pain that should have come doesn't drain from me quickly. Eyes wide, I stare at the deity before me, his expression of dread unnatural. Eventually he is the first to move out of our frozen states, gathering the lengthy chain leash in one hand.

Bowing his head slightly, he holds the leash out to me. "Will you accept me?"

"My god, I can't... I can't do that..." A test. This has to be a test of some sort.

"I don't please you, Master?"

"No... No, that's not... Holy one, please stop this game." I hate it when they reduce me to begging.

The deity straightens, a look of thought crossing his face. "Again you call me 'holy one'. Why?"

"Because you are marked as a god, holy one. I serve you with my life."

Eyes narrowed, he glances at his right shoulder then meets my gaze. "This isn't a mark of a god. It's only the company logo of my creators."

I chance another look at the symbol and easily recognize it as one that identifies some of the higher gods. "I know all the markings well, holy one. You are descendent of Griever."

"I am no god. I'm a mere toy that's been left master-less." He holds out the chain leash once more. "Will you accept me?"

Pushed too far with this test, I stand up quickly and glare down at the deity. "I don't know what you want from me, holy one. Punish me if you will, but I'm tired of this game."

When he does nothing to me, I stalk from the kneeling figure with the intention of escaping this fucked up building and its insane god. A groan of pain followed shortly by an odd sob stops me, and I look over to the deity. Hunched over with his face pressed against the metal floor, he clutches at the chain in his hands and bites his lower lip as if in pain. After a brief argument of what to do, I grunt out a sigh and return to kneel next to the god.

"What pains you, holy one?"

"...master-less..."

A god is immortal. A god is immune to sickness and injury. A god needs no one. And yet this deity before me is in true pain, a touch of panic within his glowing eyes that I recognize from punishments dealt to fellow guardians. He hasn't hurt me, or even threatened me for soiling his body with my touch. Maybe... maybe he isn't a god. No, I saw him heal from a wound that would've killed any human and not a single drop of blood was spilled. But...

With a hesitant hand I reach out and touch the chain leash in his hold. Instantly he relaxes out from the pain, a sigh leaving his lips as he gradually sits back on his feet. Slowly the deity lowers his hands, the leash soon left solely in my grip.

Pale pink lips form a weak smile. "Master."

What the fuck am I thinking?

* * *

[Squall]

"This..." He clutches the chain tightly in his hand. "This means nothing. It's just... you were... **shit**."

The pain gone and my thoughts finally clear with the acceptance of my new master, I take the time to look the large man over. He is nothing like my previous masters, the odd features aside. A strong hand scratches short blond hair in irritation, specks of sand flying from the stiff spikes. He wears a shirt that covers from one shoulder to his waist, leaving half of his darkly tanned chest bare. The sight of a silver nipple ring intrigues me, looking much like the ones only androids are supposed to wear. The lower half of his body is covered in dark leather pants that match the brown, nearly black color of his wings and tail. Looking further, his bare feet seem to have claws instead of toenails.

"...ey, **hey**!"

My head snaps up and I look directly into bright green eyes, pupils looking much like that of a cat.

"Would you at least pay attention when I'm being an idiot?" His strange eyes widen in apparent shock at his own words and then he quickly looks aside while mumbling something I can't understand.

"May I have your hand, Master?" I hold out mine palm up.

He stares at it warily. "Why?"

"To finish your claim."

Eyes glance back up to meet my gaze. Time stretches as we stare at each other, the large man looking oddly like a beaten puppy, and yet too proud to back away from any danger. Slowly he places a hand in mine, his breath held in anticipation. I softly press a couple of fingers along the underside of his wrist and immediately inject and retract two small needles into his flesh. He jerks his hand away, but then only looks curiously at his wrist.

Meanwhile I briefly examine the information I receive from his drawn blood and the transmitter implanted into his body. That he was genetically transformed to his almost demon state doesn't surprise me, but makes me curious of the laws that ban such changes to the human body. However, most important at this moment is his rapid heartbeats and irregular body functions. What could make my master so nervous and afraid like this?

"Master, did I hurt you much?"

The blond starts at my voice. "No... not nearly as much as I deserve," he whispers.

"If I may ask, how long has it been? Since the crash."

The blond looks up at the question, confused. "The crash...? Do you mean the Heavenly Fall?"

Though uncertain of the term, I decide to nod.

"Thousands of years, holy one. It was the beginning of time, of our creation."

I resist a small smile at the return of that term of his, as if he suddenly remembered that he was speaking to someone who he thinks is a god. I wonder what my master is truly like if he has to force this current way of speaking. Tonight I'll have to change his perception of me. As for this talk about the beginning of creation... something haunts me about those words.

At the cry of a bird, I look up through the holes of the ship and notice the lateness of day. "Perhaps I should set up camp?"

"Ah, right. It'll be getting dark soon enough." He stands first, then looks startled at the noise caused by the leash in his hands. "I... can this be taken off?"

I stare at him stunned. No, he obviously doesn't understand what it means to release my chains, to prove his trust in me. Still, I can't help but to feel honored. At my nod, he leans down and unlatches the leash with great care, then lets the chains fall to the ground. Stiffly, my master turns and leaves while muttering something about water. Alone, I take the leash in hand and wrap it along my waist three times before latching it to form a type of belt. Never know when he may demand my chains to be replaced.

Standing for the first time in too long, I get my first real look at the damaged escape vessel. Over the years, I set my sensors to wake me to the sound of approaching footsteps as to preserve as much energy as I could and yet be prepared for the coming of a new master. Even so, I witnessed strange animals rip apart my former master and take away his bones, the sight causing me extreme agony. The beasts had gratefully left me alone, perhaps wary of my smell. I assume the other fourteen people that were onboard met the same fate as my master. Not like it would matter now, anyhow.

Working my way through debris, I eventually locate a couple survival packs. There is no way to be certain what made it through the crash without damage until I test the equipment. Half of the materials could probably be dumped given no food could last this long and it'd be pointless to setup tracking beacons. Sighing, I lift the two large packs and make my way outside to create a campsite.

By the time I finish setting up an electric field to ward off animals, I hear my master return. When he stops a short distance away instead of approaching, I stand up and turn to look at him. The large man holds a water container in one hand and some kind of animal in the other. Again, I'm struck with how different my master appears compared to all others before him.

"You aren't like the rest of them."

I blink, momentarily confused at having my thoughts said to me. "Master?"

"Fuck, stop calling me that. I can't... The name is Seifer."

I nod, uncertain if my programming would let me call him by name. I've never had such an offer before.

"And as I was saying, you aren't like the other gods. Only the High Goddess dresses like you, the rest wearing robes that cover practically everything except a slit sleeve to show their mark. And certainly none of them would willingly kneel on the bare ground."

"I'm not a god."

He eyes me, the green irises bright in thought. "Right... Squall, was it?"

I smile slightly. "Yes."

My master shakes his head, disbelief still obvious in his expression. He walks closer, noticing the area I setup for the night. "What the hell is all this?" he asks in a voice hinted with awe.

* * *

[Seifer]

With night upon us and dinner finished, I stare at the flames of a fire I had built and try to digest the conflicting information in my head. This “Squall”... I know for certain he is a god. Only they understand the technology that is currently surrounding the two of us in protection for the night. Only they are so perfect in body and movement. Only they could have survived such an injury that he bore.

And yet he in no way acts like the gods I've served all my life. Against what I may have believed before, being presented with this gentle god confuses me beyond reason and makes me even more wary of his plans. I can think of at least ten things I've done that should've brought me agonizing pain and a drawn-out death, but the god has done nothing to me. In fact, he's been completely silent since vaguely explaining the devices surrounding us.

Without warning, cool hands settle on my shoulders, the touch making me stiffen in preparation of pain that should flow through me.

"Does my touch bother you, Master?"

Shit, if I'm not insane by the time I return this god to the High Goddess, I'll be thoroughly impressed with myself. "Stop calling me that. It's Seifer."

"Why do you fear me?" Unexpectedly, the hands knead along taunt muscles and I have to bite back an inappropriate moan.

"Gods only touch half-humans when dealing out punishment," I manage through gritted teeth. "And they never come in contact with pure humans."

He hums in reply, cool hands continuing the blissful torment. I should stop him. This could be a test to see if I would take advantage of a confused god. But considering all I've done thus far, it can't get much worse than the torturous death I'm already guaranteed. When those hands then brush against the base of my wings, I can't prevent my flinch. It's the one thing I fear the most, my wings being extremely sensitive to any injury. Only twice I've had them broken - once to show me the extent of pain such treatment would cause, and once in punishment of my attitude - and I'd rather beg for death than let it happen again.

Without a word, the god stands from his place behind me and walks to one of the bags he took from the strange building. The pleasurable hands gone, I can breathe in relief and try to resort my hazy thoughts. But before I make much progress, he is behind me once more.

"Your wings are damaged. I'm going to place something on them to help the healing."

I launch forward and then stand at the words, only facing him when some distance is between us. "**No**."

"You're hurt--"

"You're not going to fucking touch my wings!"

His expression scrunches slightly as if in thought. "S, Sei-fer. Let me help."

After a stunned moment, I laugh much louder than was called for. "You can't even manage my name without disgust! Why should I trust you to touch me?"

Oddly, he looks to the ground to avoid my eyes. "I'm no better than you. It's difficult to go against my programming to say your name."

The melancholy tone calms me. "Programming...?"

"Just as you've been trained, I've been programmed."

"How... you're a god." And how many times do I have to point this out? Shit, I feel like I'm just trying to remind myself that I shouldn't believe anything he tells me.

He sighs frustrated, then looks at me with those softly glowing eyes. "Sit down... Se-i-fer. I won't hurt you. I _can't_ hurt you."

I don't know how long the internal debate goes on within my head, all the while with the dark-haired god only watching me silently. Maybe hopefully. Growling at my cowardliness, I return to where I was before and sit on the ground rather roughly. Once I'm settled, he almost immediately places a hand onto the base of my wing, something creamy and cold placed onto the dark flesh. I shiver at the feel of it, the tingling sensation replacing unrealized ache.

"I've done some thinking..." he starts somewhat hesitantly. "But I'm not certain about much. First, does this 'High Goddess' of yours have a name."

I tense at the question, but gentle hands along sensitive wings easily soothe me. "Her name mustn't be spoken."

"But you know her name?"

"I hear the gods talking amongst themselves." When I should be ignoring their words except for direct orders, but that's beside the point.

"Tell me. I won't betray you."

Just then he brushes cream along a hot spot, a moan escaping my lips. "Heavens..."

Squ—No, the god chuckles lightly, the sound causing even more chills to course through my body.

"It's Rinoa. She's the High Goddess."

His hands still instantly. "No."

I nod while shifting my body just slightly in hopes he'll continue the massage. "That's what the other gods call her."

Blessedly, his hands finish their work along my wings. "Then I hold sincere pity for your race."

The absolute seriousness in his voice makes me laugh despite my training. How often have I thought the same, that a higher being damned us with such a goddess and gods to make our lives hell. Though I never imagined hearing it from the lips of a god.

"But it explains much. I can see why you believe me a god." His hands move lower, kneading my lower back with just the right pressure.

“'Believe” him a god? Then, I am mistaken in his identity somehow? Thumbs press up against my spine, making me arc in pleasure and drive such thoughts from my mind. I know these hands can break bones without effort. I've witnessed an angered god tear off a guardian's head with a single swipe. Plenty of times I've fallen because of some unseen power that makes my body convulse out of control. But never have I imagined such pleasure by the same hands.

In time his focus returns to my shoulders, and he slowly adds pressure to guide me down to the ground. When he moves to the side of me, I'm struck by his beauty within the shifting light of the fire. Such pale skin, never abused by the sun like mine. His body frame is so lean, almost feminine in shape and grace. The shirt he wears is loose with straps along the top that leaves his shoulders bare, the sight of the lion design once again reminding me of his importance. But then he shifts, clearly hiding that image from my view. Gray eyes shining with blue silently scold my thoughts.

Forgotten hands are upon me once more, stroking and pressing against tight muscles. Ashamedly, I whimper when fingers brush against my identifying ring. The deity seems to obsess over the metal loop, maybe enjoying the sounds he forces out of me. I barely notice when he moves, pushing my legs aside for him to kneel between. As his hands go lower to caress along my sides, he leans down to where no god should go. Next thing I'm aware of is cool evening air around heated flesh, which is then quickly covered by a moist and warm mouth.

"Holy fucking shit!" I try to move away from him, but he grasps my hips with that incredible strength of the gods.

The workings of his tongue quickly prevent any coherent words from leaving my mouth. Wings stretching on their own against the ground, I arc high from the overwhelming pleasure. When I command myself that I must not _dare_ to thrust into that delicious mouth, my body only seems to catch the 'thrust' part of the demand. The god only hums something along my length, nerves across my body pulsing with energy in response.

My hands braced against the ground, I find myself mumbling random curses with the wrong thing wrapped within the string of words. It's impossible that I'm repeating his name, enjoying the way it fills my mouth and causes him to suck even harder. I can't like this, I can't want this, and I certainly can't--

"Squall, please--!!"

After the sudden release, drop limply back to the ground and feel him draw the remaining cum from my cock. Palms pressed hard against closed eyes, I try to drive away the image of my head on a pike and my severed dick hanging out of my mouth, a perfect punishment for this additional crime to my continuing list. How could I possibly do so much wrong within one fucking day?

"Seifer! Your hands." Suddenly a hand is pulled from my face, the god gently holding it between his hands before licking at the blood caused from the unintentional release of my claws.

I stare at him dazedly before managing a weak smirk. "You said my name right."

He pauses momentarily at his task before continuing to lap up the blood.

Using my free hand and wings, I sit up to better face the deity. "What do you want from me?"

"You accepted me. I have all I want."

Something about the tone and phrasing makes me realize things I didn't want to notice. Being “master-less” left him in agony. He wore a collar and chain, a chain I had held. He mentioned that “I'm no better than you.” Maybe... he has a similar existence to myself. I don't, I _can't_ understand how it's possible, but perhaps he'll explain things to me if I ask.

I take my hand from his and retract the deadly claws before cupping his cheek, blood bright red along the pale skin. He leans into the touch, those amazing eyes connecting with mine without emotion. I wish I knew what was really happening beyond that shield, some sign to prove to me that he is honest with his words and actions. I brush a thumb along his bottom lip, the god taking the bloodied tip into his mouth and sucking gently.

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

{Continued}


	2. Chapter 2

[Seifer]

Honestly, I've _never_ had a headache as a result of thinking too much. There just isn't enough in my life to question or think about. But then I had to go and find this “god” who manages to distort the reality of my existence within one day. Fuck, I didn't even get to enjoy a drop of alcohol for this heavy pounding within my skull.

The culprit in question walks steadily beside me as if the bag he's carrying doesn't weigh twice my body weight. Squall hasn't spoken since this morning when he gave me a long and painful explanation about androids. It's so hard to look at that... _human_ body, that deity and know that it isn't real somehow. I shiver at the memory of him slicing his finger deep enough to show me the metal that replaces his bones. Idiot. So willing to prove to me that he's a “toy”, but I clearly saw the great pain it caused him. As if I want him to do something that would hurt him. And he didn't even look afraid of that pain, or maybe he doesn't experience fear.

"Say, I've got a question."

He continues to stare blankly ahead, giving no evidence that he heard me.

"Hey! Scrap metal!"

Well, I think he might have blinked that time.

"_Squall!_"

He jerks to a halt, then looks at me with relatively wide eyes. "Master?"

Holding back a groan, I cover my face with a hand. "Don't tell me we're starting from the fucking beginning here."

His eyes narrow slightly in thought, just like every other time when he tries to speak my name. "What is it, Seifer?"

"Gee, try not to sound too excited. Hate to drag you away from ignoring me."

Those electric storm eyes glare at me in a silent scold that says he didn't purposefully ignore me.

My lips curl in a smirk before I step forward to continue our journey, him soon following by my side again. "I've been thinking about what you told me this morning. So, in a sense, you're just machinery, right? Like the stuff in your bag that protected us last night?"

He huffs. "I hope you realize I'm a bit more sophisticated than that, but technically that is correct."

"Then, do you have any feelings?"

"Feelings aside from touch and pain..." He sighs. "It's a long-debated question, but I don't believe I feel in the sense you mean."

"Really? So what, you're just a mimic of our gods? Those--" I catch myself before insulting our creators, surprised at my lack of control while talking with Squall. "_They_ certainly have a good handle on hate."

"Seifer, your gods are androids."

"You said that before, but I still... I've been around them most of my life, and I know they have emotions. Aside from their powers and knowledge, they'd be almost human." And I'd get skinned for a comment like that anywhere else.

"Those are false emotions we learned from humans. It's the same case of a parrot repeating spoken words, but never truly understand them."

"What the hell is a parrot?"

"A bird that could mimic the sounds of other creatures."

Clawing a hand through my hair, I try to process these words of his. "Then you do have emotions, but you don't think they're real?"

"They aren't."

"And how can you be so certain of that?"

"What do you fear the most?"

I suppose I could lie to him, but something about him seems to draw honest words from me. "Pain."

He looks at me oddly. "Most respond death."

"Ah, but death would mean the end of pain."

"... ..."

I can't help but laugh at his expression. "Did I ruin a point you were going to make?"

He frowns in reply.

"Then I guess it's my turn - did you hate your masters?"

"No." His reply is too quick and sharp. It's probably the way I'd answer such a question if a true god were to ask me.

"Is it you or that programming of yours talking?"

"I... I've never thought of the difference..." and he trails off, apparently deciding to think of it now.

His lapse into silence once again is fine by me. Truthfully, I don't mind the quiet companionship. More times than not, I work alone on these bothersome exploration type missions. To say the least, I'm not well liked by those of my kind. Despite the varying animal features, we are all the same - human children that were shoved into a lab and eventually came back out more than human, or less than human depending on how you view it. But I differ than the surviving lot of half-beasts in a way that could get me killed - I _despise_ the High Goddess I've been trained to protect. I think the others sense this on an instinctual level, thus they avoid me to prevent association with my sin. I don't give a fuck. And it's not like I can do anything about my hate. I'd rather live like the good dog I am than be tortured to death as an example to those under the rule of the High Goddess.

Glancing at the silent deity, I wonder if that's why I'm tempted to believe his words that he isn't a god - I can't find a reason to hate him. In fact, I don't believe I've ever be so comfortable with another being. He just takes everything I say or do in stride, though I admit there's a curious part of me that wants to see him lose it. Those amazing eyes of his must burn like cold fire that could destroy a soul. It would be the opposite of the soft glow of last night, a soothing coolness as he would caress...

Tearing my eyes away from Squall, I run a hand through my hair and try to stop the direction of my thoughts. It's wrong, worse than a sin to think of him like this. I'd betray myself and my unspoken vows to never let myself fall under the complete control of a god. I'll serve them. I'll fear the pain they can cause. I'll even suck up to them. But I will never hand them my soul.

* * *

[Squall]

There's no fire this night, the lack of it reminding me how dark it can get on this planet. Two partial moons shine in the sky, but they are too distant to provide much light. It's for that reason we travel during the day despite the heat of the desert. It wouldn't make much of a difference to me, but despite his heightened senses, Seifer wouldn't be able to travel safely, especially considering the monsters that inhabit the area.

There's a shift in the darkness, Seifer readjusting the large bat-like wings around his body. Given the coldness of night and the heat of day, I'm impressed he's survived this journey, let alone not looking worse for wear. In addition, he doesn't even carry much with him, only a small pack that hangs from his waist which carries a pathetic amount of dried food and a collapsible container he fills with water whenever given the chance. From his words, it should take us at least a couple of weeks to return to his home. Not seeing any sign of water in this desert, I wonder how long he could go without the life sustaining liquid.

"Last night," he starts, not looking in my direction, "why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

His eyes shift my way, only a bare amount of green visible around the dilated pupils. "You know what."

I smile vaguely. "You don't seem the type to be bothered with calling it by name."

He growls. "Well, excuse me if I'm having issues with a god sucking me off."

"And that's why I did it."

"A-ah, another attempt to prove to me that you don't want to be worshipped." His head tilts curiously. "And why is that, exactly?"

"... ..." Because I don't deserve it. Because I'm just a toy. Because he would fear me as a “god”. But obviously words don't seem to work for him and not even my performance was able to persuade the blond that I serve him. At least his wariness of me has steadily dropped off since our meeting yesterday.

"Did you hate it? Trying to please the master you think I am."

"...No," I reply softly. I've come to the conclusion that I can't hate anything about my masters. And aside from that, it was interesting to examine those unusual wings and his muscled body, not to mention the amusement I found with how easily the tenseness evaporated from Seifer. It was as if he had never been touched in such a way before.

His large wings slip back as he leans closer to me. "Is that the real you answering?"

"I am my programming."

He smirks while slowly crawling nearer. "And speaking my name is part of your programming?"

"I exist to please my master."

An eyebrow arches in disbelief, silently questioning me, “why is it so hard for you to say it, then?”

"I don't have feelings, Seifer." There. Only a hint of hesitation on the name, but nothing he'd notice. Point proven.

His face is close to mine as he sits next to me. "I don't believe you."

My eyes widen at the statement. I should be impressed that he feels confident enough around me to disagree with one of his “gods”. But instead there is a sense of... dread? Certainly confusion at what he is implying.

"You fear pain as well, don't you?"

Pain isn't good. Pain can break me. That's what my programming says. But do I fear it? If my master wants me to suffer, I can bear with that pain for as long as I must. And I've never begged to prevent such a punishment or for it to end, so wouldn't that mean I don't truly fear it?

He breathes a laugh. "You might blow a circuit if you keep thinking so hard about it."

"I don't know what to tell you."

The corner of his mouth slides up into a smirk before he moves in even closer, warm air now felt on my face. "Squall, can I touch you?"

The sudden change in topic is a welcomed relief as I lie back onto the sand of the desert and look up at the part-demon with silent consent that my master shouldn't even need. He first bushes off his hand on his pants before he places it on my exposed stomach with extreme slowness. Green eyes are wide as the hand shifts in tiny circles, only the barest pressure applied to my body.

"It feels like skin."

I can't help a breathy chuckle, the movement of my stomach startling the blond, but he doesn't keep his hand off for too long.

"Incredible..."

Seifer shifts his kneeling position and bushes off his other hand to encircle my slim waist with both hands. After squeezing gently to learn more of my feel, he slides his hands slowly upwards and beneath my shirt. He's startled again once reaching my nipples, quickly pulling back his hands and then lifting my shirt. Hesitantly he fingers my identification ring, his touches gradually growing rougher. My quiet moan interrupts his stunned moment.

"It's an id ring."

I nod, arching slightly to motivate him to touch me more. He doesn't react, however.

"But only guardians have them, not gods."

I smirk. "So certain? I thought they wore robes to cover their bodies."

"Well, technically..." He shakes his head. "No, they told me it was to mark me as the slave I am."

"If they think themselves gods, I suppose the tags could have been removed." I press a hand against his half-bare chest and lightly stroke his exposed nipple ring. "This may have once belonged to one of your 'gods'."

The sensor within him informs me of rapid heartbeats from the bare touch of my finger, and yet his expression is thoughtful, green eyes clear of lust. Seifer stares at me for a long time, his thumb unconsciously rolling my hardened nipple in small circles while he thinks something through. Why do I crave for him to do something more? But I won't beg or move under his touch, understanding he needs to reason out the contradictions I've forced upon his life.

"You'll be the death of me," he states hoarsely, and then bends down swiftly to take my lips with his.

The kiss is too rough to be purely testing, some part of Seifer knowing it's fine to do this, but it'll take much longer to drive all his doubts away. His lips are dry and slightly cracked, the jagged flesh creating pleasurable friction against my softer lips. I graze his lower lip with my tongue, suggesting that he should deepen the kiss. He starts at the moist touch, but then accepts my offer and skims his tongue along the underside of my lips before exploring further. Normally I lie passive in such a situation, letting my master do what he wishes, but I'm oddly curious of the feel of his elongated teeth that serve as his fangs in his half-demon appearance.

In time Seifer pulls back, lips curled back in a smirk. "Shall I repay the service of last night?"

"That's not necessary."

"Hmm, I wonder if..." he mumbles while running a hand down my bare torso and lower. When he cups my groin hard, I arc up and hum out my bliss. "So, you do experience pleasure just as much as pain. That being true, why would you refuse a chance of being sucked off?"

Eyes half-closed from the sensation of his fingers stroking my arousal, I try to focus on him. "I wouldn't refuse. It's just not necessary."

Chuckling, he moves to straddle over me and then slides down further while tracing bare skin with his mouth. I watch his languid movements with part fascination, never experiencing such deliberate tenderness in combination with an air of exploration. Reaching my stomach, there's suddenly a puff of warm breath as Seifer laughs, the vibrations of his mouth causing a cascade of pleasing shivers throughout my body.

"They were rather detailed when creating you, weren't they?" he says before nipping lightly at the edge of my bellybutton. I stare at him, impressed by his grasp of the situation. No, I wasn't born, so the bellybutton is certainly one of my more pointless features.

With a quiet rattle of chains, he pushes the metal leash turned belt up beyond the waistline of cloth. He then hooks his fingers into my pants, slowly pulling them downward with a rather intent look on his face. The friction of the fabric is maddening, but I remain still except for lifting enough to aid Seifer in the removal of the constricting clothing. Once my erection is free, the blond stops briefly to stare at the length, then he hurriedly pulls the pants all the way past my knees, enabling me to bend my legs enough to get more comfortable. He runs a finger along the underside of my arousal, forcing a whimper from me.

"Well, this has to be the most unnatural part of you," he teases.

"My masters," I pant out from his now rougher strokes, "they liked watching... me taking other androids or humans."

"Hmph, so that's where our gods learned it from," he states bitterly.

I'm not given a chance to question, Seifer taking the head of my cock into his mouth. It's at that point that I realize I forgot to ask him how I should react to his touch. Most of masters would tell me beforehand what role I should play, but those rarely involved me being on the receiving end of such pleasure. With playmates, I was usually informed to be rough when they would take me like this. But not Seifer. I couldn't do those things to Seifer.

Then he takes more of me, his fangs scraping lightly along the sides of my hardness. Before I catch myself, I thrust up to feel more of the odd sensation, Seifer thankfully able to handle the extra bit I forced on him. It's then there is a sense of horror within me, but my body refuses the command to back away from him. What is has this man, this demon done to me?

"Stop, Seifer," I gasp out, the closest I've been to tears in most of my existence.

He slowly draws back while sucking hardily, my dick sliding out with a quiet slurp. Seifer smirks at me questioningly, meanwhile a hand of his strokes carefully at my tense balls as if to ensure my thoughts won't clear.

"Please, stop. I'll hurt you." He can't fight against my strength, and I can't seem to control myself within his presence.

His grin falters slightly, but then returns even broader. "You're afraid for me. Why? Because you'd be left master-less?"

I shake my head before even consciously considering what my response should be.

"Afraid for my life, then?"

It's the barest of nods, but Seifer seems to notice it.

"A-ah, but last night you said you can't hurt me."

Before giving me the chance to argue, he retakes the head of my cock into his mouth, tonguing the slit in a painfully teasing way. So focused on not moving in order to prevent myself from hurting Seifer, I can't hold back most of the sounds he coaxes out of me. I hate being controlled like this, but not by Seifer. He isn't being cruel in this show of power over my ecstasy, only wishing to share this pleasure.

The sensations are overwhelming, and I can almost hear the clock within me counting down the seconds of hard-earned release. There's a hint of movement I notice beyond the static of bliss, but I don't realize what it is until a single finger presses against my asshole and slips in. The countdown aborts, signaling the final burst of pleasure that makes a strained cry escape my lips.

An arm covering my eyes, I take the moment of darkness to restart normal functions, slowly bringing my body back under my control. Seifer isn't helping by continuing to stroke my inner thighs with the back of his fingers.

"That was kind of disappointing."

My body tenses at the annoyed words. Removing my arm, I look down at the man while hiding back hurt, an emotion that must be false anyway. "I'm sorry."

He blinks, green eyes then opening wide. "Oh, no, no, no. Not you. You were extremely entertaining," he says with a lopsided grin.

I frown, not to certain I care for the idea that I entertain him. But that is supposed to be my role, right? To entertain and please my master. Fuck, why does this man make me question everything I am? I blink. Since when do I curse in my thoughts?

Chuckling, he moves forward to lay by my side, his erection clearly felt against my leg. "What I was referring to is that I usually get a treat for my efforts."

Tenseness evaporates at his words, a vague smile appearing on my lips. "Oh. That option was turned off long ago. Rich men in expensive clothing don't care for messes and stains."

After a silent moment, he sighs and rests his head on my chest while encircling my waist with a muscular arm. Lower down I feel something brush against my leg, then remembering the dark tail of his. The lazy strokes of the rough flesh soothe me even more.

"You really were just a toy to them, weren't you?"

To them? Why doesn't he understand that I_ am_ a toy, and not just considered one? "And what do you think I am?"

"You are Squall."

I sigh at the ridiculous response.

"I'm serious. You have thoughts and emotions. You may not be made of the same stuff, but you're basically human."

I scoff. "You wouldn't be well liked in the society of old."

"Heh, as if that'd be new." He moves tighter against my body, reminding me of his lack of release.

"Seifer, did you want me to--"

"Nh-uh, tired and cold," he mutters while a large wing drapes across us both, the leathery folds warm and comforting.

Not needing the energy saving sleep that kept me active all these years, I only close my eyes to momentarily focus on his drawn out breaths of sleep and the feel of the larger body occasionally moving as if attempting to somehow get closer to me though he's already pressed against my body. I decide to increase my flesh heat slightly for the night, despite it not being the best for the synthetic material. The flesh is obviously resilient enough to survive thousands of years of time - since Seifer's so-called "Heavenly Fall" or in reality the crash of the colony ship - so a little extra abuse isn't going to cause too much harm.

My thoughts then wander for the rest of the night as I try to understand these “emotions” Seifer has brought upon me. Perhaps they've always been there, but I've never had a master willing enough or persistent enough to make me recognize those feelings and desires. Well, Laguna might have given time. His death was the only thing that made me cry in all those years past, and I was mocked for those tears.

A soft snore interrupts me from that line of memories, and I glance down at the blond. That could be why Seifer gets to me like no other master, because of his determination to treat me equally just as Laguna had. Maybe this part-demon will finish the lessons that had ended so long ago.

* * *

[Seifer]

The last few days of this return trip have been many times easier than my journey here, and I know Squall is the large factor of that. Because of that guard system of his, I haven't been startled awake from light sleep by the sense of danger. More so, he drives away the coldness of night. While I haven't been able to bring myself to touch the deity in the ways I would like again, it's too hard to resist the warmth he offers me at night. And I know he does it intentionally, his skin being typically much cooler to the touch.

Sighing and stretching my wings as we walk, I think about my words that night – “You'll be the death of me.” I wasn't exaggerating about that. My sight has been altered by Squall. I can no longer look at my gods and continue to believe them omnipotent and all-knowing beings that I once feared. Well, I still fear them, but now there's a small doubt within me that they can be overthrown, destroyed for the pain they've caused us. They aren't invincible, and that thought scares me for some reason.

"Why are you taking me there?"

I nearly have a heart attack at his words, the deity never speaking first out of the blue. After taking a calming breath, I ask, "What do you mean?"

"You hate it there. Why go back?"

"'Cause there's nowhere else to go. This planet is full of monsters and the storms can get deadly if you're caught in them. That's why we're making a small detour since there looked to be an electrical storm further west."

"But humans have been here for thousands of years from when the colony ship crashed. Why haven't they spread?"

After taking a moment to remember he's speaking about the Heavenly Fall, I reply without attempting to hide the bitterness from my voice. "The High Goddess keeps a close watch on her disciples. No birth happens without her consent. Pure humans aren't allowed access to any of the old technologies, and they haven't the materials to create their own. I suppose some might have escaped the city to form their own colonies, but even so, I certainly wouldn't be welcomed there. Heh, and forget about you."

"But you'd be able to survive on your own."

I tap my id ring, the thin metal holding a tracer inside. "She's put effort and materials into me. I doubt the High Goddess will just let me run off."

"It pains you to lose the ring?"

I nod, repressing a shiver of that demonstration. Though I still rank the breaking of my wings highest on the list of tortures.

"It seems Rinoa has accomplished a lot during my absence."

"Say, that's right. You acted like you knew Her."

Blue-gray eyes narrow. "She's probably the worst kind of genius - a hidden one."

I choke on my breath. "Genius?! Her?"

He glances over at me, amusement shining in his eyes. "She's the 'High Goddess' for a reason, don't you think?"

Holding my tongue as we walk on, I wait for Squall to tell me what he may.

"Rinoa was a proto-type of Phoenix Incorporated. She was designed to better express 'emotions' and be more sensitive of the stimulus around her. Her creators were attempting a teenage sweetheart. Immature and overdramatic, but caring and heartfelt as well."

I could see that, but it always fell flat from what I saw.

"Unfortunately, I don't think her creators accounted for how severe her emotions could be. Handling rejection wasn't her forte."

"Sounds like you had experience with that."

"As I said, my master enjoyed watching me with others and he wasn't an unusual owner. There were plenty of parties during my time on the colony ship and I met her several times. But fortunately, my masters usually preferred me with males."

I wince at the idea of Squall pleasing the High Goddess. "Didn't care for her?"

"She shouldn't have been created."

The seriousness of his tone chills me. "Hate her that much, do you?"

"No. Pity more than hate." He sighs. "Maybe I can explain this in more detail another time, but in short, her system couldn't handle the emotions forced upon her. And something our creators always forget is that we have the potential of extremely high intelligence behind our mask of being a puppet. The only thing that keeps us in line is our devotion to 'Master' and his or her wishes. But Rinoa, she could hate her master."

"She rebelled?"

"I wouldn't doubt if this all started from a temper tantrum within the engine room of the colony ship. I can't be certain about anything beyond that."

I glance at him, recognizing the half-truth for what it is. He isn't certain, but he knows on some level what happened. But feeling the now commonplace headache from his descriptions of what I should know nothing about, I'm more than happy to let this conversation lapse into silence. Funny how simple it is with him, that we don't have to talk. Hell, I don't think he said more than a few sentences yesterday while I described our legends to him upon request. He just listened silently, probably processing everything into some kind of sense he could best accept. For me, speaking about everything I had once believed as fact was strange, oddities within those histories had suddenly become obvious.

Yes, this man will be the death of me.

~> < ~

"'Can you fight,' I asked. 'A little,' you said... Squall, what exactly do you consider adequate fighting ability?"

He frowns while continuing to treat my injured arm.

Meanwhile, I look at the scene of carnage around us, the bodies of at least fifteen desert dogs strewn in all directions. Squall was surprised by the size of the beasts - the smallest dog's head height reached the deity's chest level, while the largest male was able to glare down at me before its attack. At least with them being so fucking huge, you can see a pack coming from miles away due to the dust clouds they typically send up. But our luck had us practically walk on top of a resting pack of the dogs. Luckily, Squall was able to toss his large bag to a safer zone, thus none of his equipment was damaged. While we don't technically need it, I'm enjoying the luxury of that energy shield of his during the nights.

I return my attention to Squall. "I know you ripped the head off at least two of them. Given the other body parts lying around, I'm assuming you had some fun."

"You killed your share."

I scoff. "You made one fucking explode!"

"It bit you," he states while tightening the bandage on my arm harder than needed.

"We'll probably find bits of the thing in the city," I mutter to myself. Using my free hand, I tilt Squall's head up for him to look at me. "You healed your own wounds."

His eyes widen with the realization that he never asked for consent. "Forgive--"

I press my thumb against his lips, but don't say anything while I stare into those strange eyes, the arcing electricity of blue entrancing me. He's changing. It's been only nine days since we met, but he's transforming right before my eyes. While my name is still slightly accented with hesitation from these soft lips, he hasn't called me “master” in days. He once wouldn't speak until spoken to, the rule of most slaves whether flesh or metal. And I swear he is trusting his emotions more, whether he believes them real or not. Of course he doesn't really show them, but I can almost feel the stirrings beneath this lifelike skin.

Abruptly Squall jerks back and looks to the side, eyes narrowed as he scans the area. He stands from his kneeling position and carefully walks between the dead animals. Shrugging at his silence, I push myself up from the ground and follow not so cautiously. I haven't a clue what has caught his interest, but I certainly don't feel anything dangerous around us. When he pauses at one of the outlying carcasses, I step up behind him and look over his shoulder.

A small, thin dog lies next to the large head of the animal, nearly unheard whines coming from the pup. It's amazing how these giant monsters can start off so small, but the young dog wouldn't even past my knee in height. The existence of this pup is somewhat surprising - the season of births for the desert creatures typically happens in another couple months from now when the beasts would have moved to a water-rich oasis further north. Everyone knows to keep far away from that oasis during the birthing season since the bitches are extremely protective of their young.

Squall kneels slowly to the ground, and large dark eyes of the pup shift towards him full of wariness. The deity does nothing else though, just looks over the starved dog. Given a week of decent food, it'd be a miniature version of its parents. These dogs have always reminded me of the Cerberus symbol worn by the lesser gods, though of course these beasts have only one head. However, I'm more interested in Squall's reaction to the sight of the pup than the mutt itself.

"He's all alone now, isn't he?"

Squall flinches at my words, but continues to watch the frightened dog.

"Just like you were for too many years," I said more to myself. "Well, what should we do with the beastie?"

"Put him out of his misery." Spoken in such a cool, logical tone, but I can still hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Y'know, that thing is probably young enough to be housebroken."

"This is a wild animal, Seifer."

"And I've been called the same enough times. Go on, see if it likes you."

"He won't." Yet Squall still leans forward as he reaches out his hand in an unthreatening manner. There's a rather pathetic growl before the pup snaps at the extended hand. "They hate my smell."

"I think you smell fine. The little shit is just frightened." Reaching into my pack, I grab a small strip of dried meat. "Here, give it this."

He glares over his shoulder at me. "I can't use your food for this."

"Yes, you can, because I want you to."

He frowns, but takes the meat in hand and then carefully offers it to the pup. Again, it snaps at its space being invaded, but Squall is nothing if not patient. Eventually the hungry beast gets a good whiff of the dried food and inch by inch approaches the offering hand. The tough meat is almost too hard for the pup, but it manages while looking around for more. With a cautious hand, Squall soon strokes a finger along the tan fur that matches the desert sand well. The pup's head whips around to bite the offending hand, the deity not even wincing at the feel of sharp teeth breaking skin. Extending his other hand, he tries to calm the young dog's worry with a light ear scratch, the touch making the mutt attack the other hand.

That goes for some time until the cowed pup eventually stumbles forward to press against Squall's legs, the beast whining for more attention and probably the feel of the deity's cooler body despite the heat of the desert. Squall looks bewildered at the animal's sudden trust, and hesitantly takes the pup into his hold. Standing up, he looks at me with the clear expression, “what the hell do I do now?”

Laughter seems to come so easy for me around this guy. "First thing first - what are you going to name it?"

"A name?" He looks at the resting pup, then stares at me with a slight smirk. "How about 'Bastard'?"

I glare at him. "Trying to tell me something?"

"No? 'Arrogance'?"

I snort, then turn to walk back to where we left the bag, Squall soon following behind.

"'Fang'?"

"Cute," I state dryly.

"How about 'Tiny'?"

I stop cold, then turn slowly with narrowed eyes. "_Excuse_ _me?_"

He laughs, a sound I had for some reason never imagined coming from the quiet deity. "Thank you, Seifer." Angling such that the young mutt wouldn't be bothered, he leans up for a brief and chaste kiss, the light press causing chills throughout my body.

Hesitantly I brush fingers along his pale cheek, then trail my hand down his neck to the black collar he wears. "If you want to make sure the beastie sticks around, you should put this on him. We'll even have a leash for the little shit."

Humor gone from his face, Squall stares at me with eyes wider than I've seen before. "Remove... my collar?"

"Not like you need it anymore."

The electricity within his eyes seem too brighten with the rush of thoughts to process, but eventually he closes his eyelids and bows his head. "Thank you," he whispers.

I have a feeling there's a load of meaning behind the removal of his collar, just like the crap he told me about the leash. I don't really want to know, already sick of the shit he's been forced through in his lifetime. But when he wishes to tell me, I'll listen. I will happily take whatever he offers me. With him choosing to be silent for the moment, I decide to reach behind his neck and undo the clasp of the collar. He takes an odd breath with its removal, then stares at me with an unreadable, yet intense gaze.

Breaking the pressure of the eye contact, I glance at the sleeping pup in his arms. "No reason to wake it, but we better get going before the scavengers get a whiff of fresh meat."

He nods, then steps ahead of me to get his pack.

Fingering the stiff leather of the collar, I stare at Squall as he carefully lifts the large bag onto the shoulder of his free arm. One more week and this _thing_ between us should end as if it had never existed. Even if I understand the reality behind our so-called gods, it doesn't change the fact that he'll have his role to play once we reach the city. She'll change him. Just as the High Goddess converted some of my “friends”, she'll make him understand the power he would hold as a “god” within our society. Then I'll be killed for tainting and abusing this confused god.

With a bitter smirk, I decide that it'd be best to enjoy the rest of my life while I have the chance.

{Continued}


	3. Chapter 3

[Squall]

The desert was left behind days ago, our journey now taking us through a peaceful forest of strange creatures I've never seen before. I rely on Seifer's judgment to know when such animals would be a threat to us or not. The smells of the forest are interesting as well, almost pine scented but sweeter somehow.

As we walk, I am unable to wipe a half-smile from my face. The way Seifer's dark wings move and bounce when he walks caught the pup's attention from day one. Instead of walking normally, Wren more hops as he goes forward, attempting to grab hold of the leathery skin held just out of reach. Only once has the pup managed to succeed and latch its small but sharp teeth onto a wing, and the resulting punishment was quickly forgotten by the next day. At least Seifer is smarter about keeping his wings high, but already the small animal has grown an inch over the week. If Wren is to grow as large as his parents within the year, I image Seifer's wings won't be safe for too much longer.

Without warning, the blond demon whips around to glare at the dog, fangs bared with a sneer. Wren just barks gleefully in reply, the creature showing no fear of us since that first meeting. At my stifled snicker, the narrowed green eyes focus on me. My amusement evaporates at the sight of fear and tension in those eyes, but I easy mask the worry I feel for him.

"We're stopping here for tonight."

I nod, not questioning his decision despite the fact there's still several hours left for travel. After setting down my pack, I approach Seifer in a wordless offer of comfort. He just stares at me for a time until the pup begins jumping once again, the snapping sounds breaking the silence of the forest.

"Fucking shit! What is that mutt's problem?"

Smiling softly, I kneel down. "Wren. That's enough."

The tan heads cocks at the sound of his name and he trots up to me without too much pause. The intelligence of the small dog has impressed me so far, the creature seemingly understanding more than he should. Wren brushes against me, a silent command to be held. Sighing, I take him into my arms and stand up.

"What kind of name is 'wren' anyway?"

"It's a bird."

I notice Seifer's wings twitch. "A bird..."

Trying hard not to smile, I nod. "A very small bird."

"Why do you hate me?"

I laugh at his attempt of a crestfallen look, Wren barking along with me.

Seifer surrenders with a smirk and rubs the pup's head roughly. "I'll tear you to pieces if you ever bite me again," he states in an overly sweet tone.

I only smile, glad to see some of the worry driven away from the bright green eyes. It's strange to want my master to be happy just for the sake of being happy instead of me trying to escape a punishment of sorts or the possibility of being used to vent out frustration. Or perhaps I'm also trying to find some relief for myself.

"If we leave early tomorrow," he starts, now lightly scratching under the dog's chin, "we should arrive just before sunset."

"... ..."

"Squall. I was wondering..." He smirks, then shakes his head. "Never mind."

"I want you." The words leave me before I bother thinking about them.

He straightens at the words, eyelids closing briefly. "Tie up that damn mutt."

In short time Wren is chained to a nearby tree, the pup happily gnawing away at a bone leftover from dinner last night. Both Seifer and I stand naked under thin branches of purplish leaves that block out the afternoon sun. The blond demon closes the bare distance between us, a large hand soon cupping my face and fingers raking in my hair. His other arm snakes around my back, pulling me against him as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Will you let me do everything?" he asks softly.

"As you wish, my master."

There's a breathed laugh as he holds me tighter. "Thank you, holy one."

He guides me down to the mossy, leaf-covered floor of the forest with unneeded care, then only looks over my body with a kind of reverence. So many people I've had stare at me with unrestrained lust, but Seifer's gaze is like a gentle caress as he takes in my appearance. My leg bends up reflexively, my need for him within me growing every second I'm forced to wait. Hell, he hasn't dared to touch me like this since over a week ago, and I don't care that I shouldn't want to be used like this.

Seifer smiles at the move and places his hand on my thigh, squeezing in a silent scold that he is supposed to lead the way. He leans over me then, dark wings shielding even more of the sunlight from my eyes. His kiss is rougher than any before as he takes control, the man blocking my attempt to graze his fangs with my tongue. In rebellion, I brush my hand up his back until reaching the base of a wing, then stroke the juncture of pale and dark flesh. He arches into that touch, the move resembling Wren's need for comforting contact.

Breaking the kiss, he moves lower down my throat and then along my shoulder, all the time his hand caressing my thigh and occasionally brushing against my growing arousal without the dignity to give it proper attention. Reaching my upper arm, Seifer pauses in his journey along synthetic skin, instead kissing and lapping at that one area at my shoulder. By the time I understand it is the tattoo of Griever he is obsessing over, the part demon bites into flesh with his lengthy teeth. I inhale sharply at the unexpected pain.

He releases the hold abruptly, then lapping at the wounds he caused. "...sorry... 'm sorry..." he mumbles.

"I want it gone, too," I reply softly, not bothering to heal the broken skin.

Eventually Seifer moves from that spot, slowly trailing down my arm with his mouth. He pauses once when discovering a ticklish area along my forearm, the brush of lips and graze of teeth making my skin shiver under his touch. Before he can continue the gentle torment, I twist my hand from his hold and place it on his cheek, the sun-browned skin always radiating warmth. Seifer places a hand over mine, directing it such that he can suck the tip of my thumb.

"How long will this take?"

Cat-like eyes widen slightly with amusement. "Impatient?"

I bite my lip, knowing better than to mention past owners to him anymore. But damnit, why does the person I actually want must take so long in preparing himself? I feel his erection against my side, so why doesn't he get directly to the point of the matter?

A lopsided smile forms. "Not one for foreplay, hmmm? Then how does this work?"

"Like any other man."

"I figured that, but will it hurt you?"

"I can lubricate myself if you desire it."

His gaze turns angry as he looks down at me. "This isn't just about sex."

Blinking, it takes a moment to understand his meaning. "I know I'm not a toy to you. Just consider it a convenience."

After a short pause, Seifer nods almost tiredly before moving between my legs and then leaning over to claim another kiss. As his tongue moves roughly against mine, he slides his hands under my thighs and slowly pushes up my legs to almost chest level. Reaching down, I take his heated arousal in hand, thumbing the sensitive slit to force a groan from the man as he kisses me, and then I position it at the opening into me, its only purpose for fucking. Seifer presses in little by little, making the sensation of stretching to accommodate more distinct. It doesn't hurt, it isn't sickening, it isn't anything it should be. It's simply Seifer.

A whine of complaint escapes me when he breaks the kiss, his resulting smile with fangs overlapping lip causes a flare of want through my body. At my unintentional squeeze, Seifer shivers from the encasing feel, then sighs when he shifts back a short distance before slamming forward. If I had need of breath, I probably would have been in trouble from the move. In need of an anchor as he thrusts within me, I claw hands into my hair, clutching at the strands to bring some pain to balance out the overwhelming pleasure of the blond demon finally deep within me, of my master finally taking what has always been his.

Roughness brushes against my aching length without warning, forcing a quiet cry out of me. Confused by the feel of strong hands still under my knees, I glance down to witness his dark tail snaking around my arousal, dipping lower to caress the leathery skin against painfully sensitive flesh. Throwing my head back, I swallow back a complaint of unfairness that he could drive me crazy with such ease. It's at this point that I realize I had forgotten yet again to ask how I should react to his touch, if I'm even allowed to come before him. A hazy voice in the back of my mind says I have no control over that possible outcome anyway.

A final hard thrust and a whimper of my name from his lips is all it takes to trigger the surge of energetic bliss throughout my body.

It's pitch black for a time, almost making me laugh at the idea that Seifer broke me with pleasure when no master could do it with pain, but eventually everything returns to normal functions. Panting deeply, the blond rests his full weight on top of me, and I savor the heat that flows from him into my body.

A weird chuckle sounds and he says, "I thought you'd never peak."

He waited for me... Stupid fucking idiot.

With a refreshing breath, Seifer pushes himself up and withdraws from me before dropping limply to my side. A heavy wing drapes over us both, and he hugs me close to his muscle hardened body as I'm trapped within his arms and legs. It's so easy to find strength and security in his body even though I don't need such things.

"Would you think me a fool if I said I love you?"

It's too hard to try and look into his eyes, so I press harder against him. "What is it like? To love..."

"Fuck if I know words for it," he mutters, then later saying clearly, "It's a bothersome sentiment that makes you never want to let someone go even though you shouldn't be together in the first place. It causes the desire, the absolute need to be sinful with that person. And in the end, it brings the worst pain imaginable when reality takes the place of the dreams you thought were true."

A bitter smile finds its way to my lips. "You are no Laguna."

"Laguna? Who the hell is that?"

The unrestrained possessiveness in his voice makes me want to laugh. "My original creator, but I called him 'father'."

"Fucking pervert wanted you--"

"_No,_" the word coming sharper than I intended. "No, he wasn't anything like the others. He was simply my father."

"I… I don't get where you're going with this."

Sighing, I already wish I hadn't mentioned Laguna in the first place. "It's a lot to explain."

"And we have nothing to do for the rest of the day. Tell me? I want to know about you." There were hidden words in what he was asking, Seifer wanting to know who I am before we reach the city. He is so certain I'll change when we arrive there, and that certainty makes me worried.

"Remember what I told you about Rinoa?"

"The whole emotion stuff? Yeah, I think I got the basics of what you said."

"I was her predecessor."

After a short silence, Seifer laughs sharply. "A joke, right? I mean, you're nothing like the bitch."

I shake my head as my hand goes automatically to his wing to try and rub away the tenseness I feel returning to him. "Her design was based off of mine, but they were too impatient and never understood the importance of building emotions instead of just programming them."

"But I thought you didn't believe your emotions were real."

"It doesn't make them any less powerful."

He sighs, a hand moving to my lower back to mimic the rhythm of my caresses against his wing. "Tell me about this Laguna."

"He was an optimistic fool who had a simple dream - to create a friend." I can hear Laguna's voice echoing those words in my mind, words he told me so many times. "Long ago, the same technology that was able to create my kind also created horrible diseases that plagued the world. Raine, Laguna's wife was a victim of an outbreak while he was off-planet for a time. On his return he was frustrated that he couldn't touch his wife except through plastic, and that she died without the comfort of someone truly holding her..."

"Then you were to be a friend for the dying?"

I nod, unable to speak momentarily as an image of the typically cheerful man came to mind when he took me to visit the grave of my “mother”. "The idea may have started with Raine, but it turned into comfort for children who most needed human contact. Androids had already been a stable in the society at that time, but were void of realistic emotion, thus unable to comfort. After nearly twenty years of effort with close and brilliant friends, I was born."

Seifer snorts. "Obviously their intentions weren't completely pure."

I scowl though still unable to look directly at his face. "I've been modified since then," I state harshly, unable to hold in my anger at Laguna being insulted like that. "But yes, I still had features to make sex possible as a last comfort and only if I was willing."

"...Sorry, it's just--"

"I know, but Laguna was never really a master. Just as you are 'Seifer', though it's hard to say at times."

His hand pauses at my back before it starts to rub again. "I think I understand. Go on."

"When I was first turned on, I was like any other android, but held the capacity to learn emotions and use them. Laguna was my teacher, as well as his friends Kiros and Ward. The process was extremely slow, Laguna not anticipating how hard is it to understand how to be human. Before those lessons were ever near completion, he was killed. That was the only time I cried."

Unsurprisingly my memory of the funeral takes over me. For days previous, I hadn't understood why Kiros and Ward were so depressed, even crying openly at odd times. Then seeing the casket holding the almost sleeping man, I suddenly realized that I would never again learn something new from the hand-waving fool, never again see that amazing smile when I had a new revelation. The resulting tears had startled me, the wild idea that I was broken came first to mind until I understood that I was crying. Kiros had stared at me with wide eyes, then smiled softly in his way. But the moment was short-lived, my new master laughing at the tears of a machine. The bastard had somehow taken over the Esthar company with Laguna's death, and apparently I was the prize to be collared and chained by his side. It was around then that the programming to make me loyal to my master was added, but I suppose they never could undo the original programming. I merely shoved aside the worthless feelings I had been cursed with and lived my days out as the toy my masters convinced me I was.

"Squall?"

I find myself staring into the cat-like green eyes, not realizing Seifer had pushed me back as I was lost in the past. With an oddly shaky hand, I brush my fingers along the pale, dry lips that frown slightly in worry. "You opened me."

His eyes narrow in confusion. "What?"

"All this time I had to pretend I wasn't learning about humans and the emotions they display so easily. But you forced me to reveal what I should have been."

He snorts. "It certainly wasn't intentional."

"You remind me of Laguna in that way, but he was more hopeful with his views about love and emotions."

Taking a hold of my hand, Seifer squeezes it gently before looking at me with uncertain eyes. "Then, would you cry for me, too?"

After a brief pause of thought I reply, "If I am still able, then yes." Because I love him in both his and Laguna's definition of the word, but I can't bring myself to say it. Maybe it's the fear of being mocked for my 'feelings' once again, even though I know Seifer would never do that intentionally. Or maybe like him, I'm too afraid of the separation that may come in the next couple of days. If I don't speak the words, the pain of losing Seifer may not be as bad... How pathetic. I'm even starting to hope like a human.

~ > < ~

Ever since reaching this city, an underlining sickness has settled within me. The buildings that housed the pure humans were arranged almost painfully perfect in design, forming a half circle around the central point of this immense palace that appears to have been a fallen piece of the colony ship that embedded itself into the cliff side. Sanitation of the main city was held just above the minimum to avoid deadly situations of plagues and poor health in general, but still far below the cleanliness I remember of our home planet. The streets were also bare as we walked through, humans hiding from sight with the appearance of the demon guardian. I doubt they had yet identified my “god” status.

Our welcome at the front gates of this palace was somewhere close to panic, the guardians that looked like werewolves of legends being uncertain about the appearance of an unknown god. As Seifer had warned me well before the city, I've remained silent and let the large blond do the talking. Currently we are walking through a large hallway to have audience with the High Goddess, even Wren silent and cowed by the feeling of tension in the air. I'm starting to wish I had given more thought of how I should handle this situation.

Two large doors swing outward as we approach, Seifer in front of me and to the right such that I'm not hidden by his wings. Surrounding us are four men that have wings of pure white feathers, their hair long and flowing as they walk. High Goddess of this world, and yet Rinoa still holds the teenage girl's heart she was programmed with, her obsession with the part-man, part-animal guardians most likely stemming from there.

There is a quiet gasp that returns my focus from a daze of thoughts. "Squall...?"

I glance up to the front of the expansive room, easily recognizing the raven-haired woman who rises slowly from an odd throne of metal. Wearing a tight cream-colored dress that is sleeveless to most likely show the phoenix emblem on her shoulder, Rinoa stares at me with wide, dark eyes as a delicate hand covers her mouth in shock. She smiles suddenly, then runs to me with a jingling clamor from the excess of jewelry she wears.

"_Squall!_"

Before she reaches me, Wren moves between us and barks as viciously as a pup can manage. Rinoa squeaks at the animal's appearance and backs away uncertainly. Sighing, I knee to the ground and motion the small dog back to me, Wren obeying hesitantly. From my position I'm also able to steal a glance at Seifer, the part demon now down on one knee and a fist to the floor. His expression seems to be trapped somewhere between fury at his High Goddess and amusement at my tiny protector. Of course, any other who would look upon the blond man would only notice a neutral, almost bored appearance.

Shamelessly using Wren as a shield, I hold him in my arms as I stand to face the overambitious puppet. "Rinoa."

She eyes the growling pup in my hold and decides to keep her distance. "Oh, Squall. Where have you been? I assumed you were lost after all this time."

"I was trapped. Your guardian here rescued me."

She turns to the kneeling blond, brownish light barely piercing through the dark eyes as she thinks. "And how has this one treated you?"

"With honor."

After a pause, she asks, "Who is your master, Squall?"

"... ..." I knew she would quickly come to this conclusion, knowing well that an android can't be rid of pain unless a new master replaces the one lost. Or apparently if the programming is changed as she has managed to do after all these years, but that option obviously wasn't available to me.

"Who is your master?" she repeats with a harsher edge. "You cannot deny me an answer!"

I bow my head, trying to resist the command that, indeed, I can't deny someone's request to know who my master is such that I could be returned to him or her if the situation called for it.

"Tell me!"

"... Seifer."

Dark eyes blaze with hidden light. "Guards! Seize this traitor."

The winged men of before grab the blond roughly, Seifer not resisting in the least. I wouldn't be surprised if he expected this outcome since the day we first met. Wren barks wildly in my hold, then jumping to the ground in the foolish attempt to aid the large man, but the leash in my hand prevents him from getting too close to the men who would most likely hurt the pup.

"He saved me, Rinoa." I keep my tone cool and controlled. "There was no other choice for him to make."

"He should have returned to me and I would have saved you from both your imprisonment as well as the disgrace of being the slave of this horrid beast!"

"And let me suffer in the meantime?"

"It's been thousands of years. What would have been a month to save you from this thing?" Her eyes narrow. "Did he touch you? No, of course he did. His kind can't help but to defile something as perfect as you. Death would be too good for this creature."

_"Rinoa_. Calm yourself._"_

* * *

[Seifer]

Knowing that I'm already facing death, I don't bother to hide my face before the Goddess any longer. The argument before me is too entrancing to want to look away. I've witnessed the anger of the High Goddess many times in my life, her hatred for anything human never concealed or doubted. Though I suppose now I can understand her absolute disgust for the people that made her a toy with emotions that she could do nothing about. Still, it doesn't make my hatred for her any less.

However, it's the cold rage of my personal deity that has entrapped me. Over the past week, Squall had gained a dry sense of humor, happily teasing me whenever he found the chance. His unrestrained laughter of yesterday still rings in my ears as the most amazing thing I've heard. But at this moment, he proves to me the extent of control he has on his emotions. Though I can clearly see the threatening storm within him, the High Goddess is clueless, deceived by his neutral and logical voice. I think I may fear Squall more right now than I do the Goddess, even the young mutt quieting at the chilled voice of his owner.

Her voice lowered and more relaxed, the High Goddess speaks to him. "Can't you see? We are no longer imprisoned under their cruelty. We have risen up to show these meager animals that we are superior in every way imaginable. The power is ours now, Squall."

He shakes his head. "We can never be superior to our creators."

"So we all thought once, but I can show you the light. Then you will take your place by my side."

"I refuse."

She smiles sadly, a smile that almost fooled me years past. "This is for your own good."

From around her neck, she pulls out a small metal rod, the sight of it making Squall stare in shock and slide a foot back in retreat. But before he can truly react to the appearance of the object, a bright flash emits from the thing and Squall drops limply to the floor. The mutt goes immediately to the deity's side, but Squall doesn't react to the small animal's whines and nudges.

After mumbling something like “goodnight” to the fallen god, the High Goddess turns her dark eyes on me, her smile still in place. "My shameful guardian, you have severely disappointed me."

Not giving a fuck, I stare directly into her gaze.

"Do you think you are brave? We shall see if this defiance of yours last once your body has been broken." She suddenly backhands my face, the electricity surrounding her hand causing a surge of pain throughout my body. Before my vision returns to some kind of clarity, I hear barking of the stupid mutt, quickly followed by a high-pitched yelp. Only the quiet whimpering after tense silence informs me the pup is still alive, but who knows for how long.

"Squall... had a soft spot for the mutt," I manage with a mouthful of blood.

She glares at me venomously, most likely for speaking a god's name. Maybe also with jealousy that Squall had chosen me over her. "And you as well I suppose?"

A coughing chuckle leaves me, and I happily splatter redness on her white floor. "Fuck if that matters now."

Her sickening smile returns, and even the men holding me in place shiver involuntarily at the feel of her rage. "Though you will suffer like no other tonight, I won't allow your death. Squall deserves to punish you for the taint you forced upon him."

I can't maintain a front with the threat of that type of punishment. Eyes closed and head bowed, I pray to any true god out there to let me die tonight.

"Break him."

I smirk at the order. Though the pain won't kill me, at least I'll have momentary peace while unconscious. The guards hesitate before following the command, all of us hating to force such agony on our fellow guardian, but one mustn't deny the High Goddess unless you wish the same punishment placed on yourself. Hands rougher than those of my deity settle on my wings, and soon I don't even try to contain the screams.

~ > < ~

The next time I find myself in the throne room kneeling and broken, everything is in a black haze with only the very center of my vision in some kind of focus. I suppose it might have been a day since I was here last or maybe longer, but really, what does that matter? Every step I'm forced to take, or hell, even every breath in my lungs causes pain of varying degrees to heighten the general state of agony I'm in. And yet, it should be getting worse any fucking second now.

The High Goddess steps in front of me, a soft hand carefully stroking my bruised cheek. "You understand that you deserve this, don't you, poor child?"

Yes. I knew from the beginning that I shouldn't have taken advantage of the lost god, but there was no feasible way to resist the deity. And it helps a little to know this “goddess” before me couldn't get Squall while I had the beauty begging me to fuck him.

She frowns at me, suggesting that I must have a smirk on my face from the memories. Standing straight, the High Goddess steps aside to give me my first view of Squall since entering the room. Surprisingly, he isn't dressed like the other gods that wear the thick robes that cover most of their bodies. Instead, the deity is in black clothing that clings to his body in all the right ways, and certainly makes his more unnatural features apparent to the casual observer. Cleaned properly for the first time in centuries, exposed pale skin practically glows aside the black fabric, and his dark brown hair hangs with a kind of silkiness that I need to touch.

"Your present, my sweet knight. Enjoy it."

Squall steps forward, bare feet treading without sound along the smooth, white stone floor. Cool gray eyes stare down at me, his expression one of restrained disgust. With purposeful slowness, he raises a hand to his shoulder before swinging it down to backhand me. I flinch at the coming strike, but it doesn't happen, the coolness of his hand radiating against my bruised flesh. Gently he pats my face, his soft lips forming a cruel smirk.

"Why don't you finish him?" The question comes in the form of a whine, truly unbecoming for the High Goddess.

Cold eyes staring directly into me, Squall replies, "Because death would mean the end of pain."

I glare at this thing before me, this “god” that dares to use my deity's memories against me. If I thought I could get away with it, I'd claw his throat to shreds. Then maybe split that cock of his down the middle and laugh at his pain before he would mercifully decapitate me in a fit of rage.

"Very well. Then I give you permission to keep this beast to do as you wish. You have suffered for so long that it is the least I could do for you."

Still smirking, Squall turns to the High Goddess and bows. "I appreciate your generosity."

She laughs, the same sound that would come from a blushing young girl. "So formal, my dark knight. You know there's no reason for that between us."

He says nothing, only stays in the bowed position with eyes closed.

"Come, wish me goodbye and then I'll let you play with your new toy."

I don't turn to watch as Squall straightens and responds to the woman's summons like any good slave. He isn't the deity that he should be, that I knew him to be. While I doubt that that knowledge will make anything easier about being punished by his hand and berated by his voice, it's at least something to help me through this.

Suddenly a hand is at my throat, lifting me to my feet. Squall stares at me with expressionless eyes for a moment before shoving me back into a guardian and ordering him to follow, thus I'm forced to keep pace as we head to his rooms. It's a blur as he leads the way and the guardian partly supports me, numbing pain taking over my mind and driving away any sense of reality. Maybe if I insult this god enough, he'll kill me quickly before remembering the life of torture he probably has planned. Then again, this is still Squall. He seems near impossible to anger to that extent.

Eventually there's the sound of an opening door and I'm directed inside of the large room ahead of the silent god, and the guardian is sharply dismissed from his duty of protecting the god from handling my tainted human flesh. The odd thought comes to mind that I've never seen the inside of a god's chambers before, and there was certainly a grateful reason why.

From behind me, Squall removes the shackles. "Go lie down on the bed," he orders softly.

I growl at his tone. "Don't."

"Seifer..."

"Don't you fucking use his voice like that! Beat me, fuck me, kill me, but don't you dare use his voice like that, and don't even think of calling me by name!"

A cool hand rests on my shoulder and forces me to turn around. His downcast face angles up, moisture shining in the dim lighting of the room. "I'm sorry... that I let this happen."

I stare at him before warily placing a couple unbroken fingers on his cheek to feel the warm tears on his always chilled flesh. "Please, don't fuck with me... Not like this..."

"Can you forgive me, my master?"

Not caring about the pain it causes me, I hug the deity tightly. "How?"

He shakes his head before gently pushing me away. "Your injuries first. Go lie down."

I make it to the separate room on my own, Squall too afraid of causing more damage by holding me. Seeing the mutt on the bed, I smile tightly before shooing the animal away so that I can lie down on my stomach. Unexpectedly, the pup starts licking my face straightaway, removing caked blood while whining softly at me. It's too bothersome to try and stop the stupid beast.

"Thank you for saving him."

"It's just a dumb mutt. Thought it actually could take on the High Goddess."

A vague smile appears. "Rinoa told me it was her idea, something along the lines of it being adorable to see me with a puppy."

I scoff at the thought, remembering the sickening yelp from the defenseless dog. "Is the beastie okay?"

He nods before looking at me with serious eyes. "Can you hold on longer?"

A laugh escapes me, causing a shock wave of pain through my body. "Shit. I'm not dying yet, idiot. Just wallowing in misery."

"Then I'm going to search for medical supplies. Try to rest."

When Squall leaves the room, the mutt lies down with its body pressed against me in furry warmth and dark eyes focused intently on mine. What was it that Squall had mentioned about this pup being smarter than an animal should be? It seems truly worried for me, though it probably just still thinks I'm a source of food. Nh, my head hurts too much to bother thinking about this. At my unintentional groan, the beastie shifts even closer against me.

"If you think you're a replacement for Squall, think again mutt," I mutter.

The pup woofs in reply.

~> < ~

It's difficult waking up from sleep, and then there is a panicked moment when my eyelids refuse to open by command. I try to move my arm to forcibly open my eyes, but my numbed body doesn't respond either. A gentle hand suddenly strokes through my short hair, the simple move soothing me almost immediately.

"Shhh, it's okay. I gave you a powerful painkiller for when I set your bones. It must have just started to wear off."

I grunt out something that sounds barely like "How'd you guess?"

"The tracer is still within you and informed me about your rapid heartbeats."

I had forgotten about that damn thing. Of course it'd signal to Squall when I woke up without any other outward sign.

"This is all my fault," he says quietly.

A low growl leaves me, the only way to show my anger that he'd dare start this conversation while I'm unable to argue with the absurd comments he'll make. His fault my ass. As if he could do anything while... passed out, or whatever that was. The fact I had already imagined everything they did to punish me for abusing the confused god proves that there was nothing Squall could've done aside from destroying the High Goddess outright, and I'm not too certain that it is even possible, let alone an option.

"I never imagined her hatred going so deep. There's no logical reason for most of what she has done, and she truly believes it is all for the best. That she's somehow taming humankind to be civilized. How can this kind of suffering lead to any good?"

Trying once again to open my eyes, I succeed only to achieve a blurry view of the world. "Now what?"

"We wait for you to heal."

I frown, disappointment taking me by surprise. Of course Squall can't magically fix everything that's been done over the past history of this world, and fuck, I didn't even realize the hope was within me that he could achieve the impossible. But, no, he shouldn't be expected to become the savior to the race that enslaved him.

"While Rinoa had shut me down, she implanted new controls on me. I can't do anything against her as I am. Once you're healed, I'll instruct you in how to remove those additions."

"If she... controls..." my voice is not much better than a croak.

"I created several backups of my memories. Seven to be exact. She discovered four of them and tried to alter a couple as false memories. Rather amusing. You should see all the ways you apparently raped me."

I manage a breathy chuckle, wishing I could ask him to save those memories for future plans.

"As is, Rinoa controls only basic functions such as restricting my ability to harm her or to refuse a direct order. She doesn't know about me retaining any of my personality."

"Certain?"

"She wouldn't leave you to me if she had any clue." The blur moves and coldness brushes along my heated flesh. "Her reign can't be allowed to continue. I'll protect you no matter the consequences."

{Continued}


	4. Chapter 4

[Squall]

Sitting cross-legged on the soft mattress, I run a finger along dark skin etched with lines of white scars. Every brush of scarred flesh under the tip of my finger causes a pulse of guilt within me, along with the darkness of fury. Seifer should have never been injured those weeks past, the fault entirely mine for putting him in such a situation with no plan of escape. He'd never blame me for it, always muttering something about there being worse ways to die. It's meager relief, but I promise him daily that there will be revenge.

Once reaching the tip of the folded wing, I take great care in removing the last of the braces that had held healing bones in place. Letting the light metal fall to the ground, I press a hand against the middle of Seifer's back in a light suggestion to stand.

Dark wings shake vaguely. "Are you certain they're healed already? It's only been a few weeks."

I could remind him that his other bones have obviously healed with the help of the old technology that I had found deep in this piece of the colony ship turned palace, but I know the wings cause him the greatest pain. Pain that could never be easily forgotten. Instead of replying, I slip my hand down his back to then rub a couple of fingers beneath the base of his tail. He tenses immediately at the touch, dark wings stretching back as he moans in bliss.

"That's foul play," he growls out, causing a flush of desire to echo in me.

"How do they feel?"

"Absolutely amazing."

"I'm talking about your wings," I state while adding more pressure to the highly sensitive spot.

He stands up abruptly, then turns to push me flat onto the mattress. Smirking down at me with a fang peeking out over his lower lip, he asks, "And how can I think about them while you're seducing me?"

Before we can continue the obvious plans we have in mind, a quiet buzz informs me that someone is approaching these rooms. Granted it could be for any of the few other high ranking “gods” within this wing of rooms, but I know better than to tempt fate. I place my hands on his chest and shake my head in the silent command that we have to stop. Seifer scowls, but moves off me quickly with the knowledge that an android could easily hear us from beyond my rooms if he were to argue.

Stepping lightly on stone floor, I leave the bedroom and go to the large balcony to assume my “I have been thinking all day” position as I lean over the wide railing. Seifer is soon near my side, a thick leather collar now worn on his neck. I can't watch as I hear the clinking of chains from him attaching the leash onto his collar. Appearing safely restrained, he kneels in the corner of balcony with green eyes focused on me such that I can almost feel the nonexistent brush of his gaze, but I know the moment that someone joins us, his head will be bowed to show respect and fear for his gods.

Without warning of a knock or call, the outer door opens wide and I listen as several people enter. Somehow sensing her presence, I know Rinoa leads the small group, her personal guardians never too far behind. And Seifer once thought that I was being paranoid to leave sensors in the hallways to announce someone's approach.

I turn slowly and bow to the woman with a quiet, "Rinoa."

"I thought I said you didn't have to do that, my gentle knight." Her words are light and full of warmth, but as Seifer once said, it feels flat as if she is trying too hard to be kind and loving.

Still bowed, I wait patiently for her permission to rise. No, I don't have to do this display of respect as none of the higher “gods” bow before the High Goddess, but I know it pleases her to see me do such chivalrous acts. In her mind, I am her knight and she my princess.

She places a finger under my chin, the light pressure my signal to straighten. "Are you happy?"

My head moves in a bare nod.

That makes her smile beautifully, the raven-haired woman then lifting onto her toes for a chaste kiss. I've stopped trying to analyze the woman since my first day awake, instead choosing to follow her lead as the safest option. In so many ways she is still the teenage girl-next-door, and yet that aged side of her can appear without warning, hatred coating her thoughts and words. Deactivating this “goddess” will be as much a favor to her as well as the humans she oppresses.

Dark doe-like eyes stare up at me with affection until she glances to the side of the balcony. "He has been healed." When I don't respond to the appalled tone, she turns her narrowed gaze onto me. "Why? Why have you healed this beast?"

This is the first time Rinoa has seen Seifer since that day weeks ago, the “goddess” typically sending lesser “gods” to retrieve me or to inform me of various events. During the rare times she would enter my chambers, the blond demon would be hidden away by chance or by design. If I had my way, I would have continued to protect the man from her presence, but in time Rinoa would noticed my special treatment of the blond.

A smirk comes too easily to my lips. "Pain is better felt when old injures don't cloud his senses." Looking directly at Seifer, I add, "And I'm curious about his screams when those perfect wings are torn apart by my own hands."

Rinoa wets her lips at the sickening imagery. "May I watch your work?"

"In time, my goddess. I want to make certain he remains awake for the entire process, thus some training will be needed first."

She hums her approval, then kisses me once more, though her eyes are clearly focused on Seifer for his reaction. The blond demon has been playing the game of concealing his true emotions for most his life, thus it's no surprise that he doesn't break now.

"Is there something you wish of me, my goddess?"

Rinoa shakes her head. "Just needed to see you, and to remind you of our plans for tonight."

I nod my head, hiding my annoyance. Since the third day of my arrival, I've been servicing the “goddess” twice a week. While it bothers me that I must entertain her like masters of the past, it does have its benefits. First is the ability to draw information out of the android without her knowledge by exploiting a mechanism used to pass pleasure between sex toys. But with my own ambitious plans, I'm able to take information from the beauty while testing the ability of me to upload bits of data into her system. Thus far she hasn't seemed to notice anything.

The second benefit is Seifer's possessive streak, the man always cleaning me thoroughly afterwards and then taking me roughly to reestablish his claim on me. That is what makes my smiles possible when I'm with the raven haired “goddess”.

"Then I have arrangements to prepare for the festival in a couple weeks. See you tonight, my dark knight."

I bow before she turns to leave, not straightening until the outer door is closed. Even then I don't dare speak until well placed sensors inform me that the small group has left the hallway. I really do need to search more closely in this broken piece of the colony ship to find cameras to better use for this purpose.

Perfectly ready to continue where we had been interrupted, I turn to Seifer with a few plans in mind. That line of thought quickly vanishes, however, when I notice the man kneeling with his head still bowed. Confused, I step up to him and kneel in front of the blond demon. Before I question him, a strong arm wraps around my back as his hand buries deep into my hair. He clutches painfully at the longish strands, his face still downcast as he refuses to meet my gaze.

"Are you real?" he whispers hoarsely.

"I don't understand."

"Which one of you is the real one?"

"Seifer..."

If possible, he clutches my hair harder and pulls me against his bare shoulder. "I hate you."

Cautiously I place my arms around him, hugging the part-demon loosely. Pressed against him I can feel minute shivers that I hadn't seen. In a way, this is a good thing, that if Seifer can't recognize my play as “god” then no one else should be able to, and certainly not Rinoa. But I never expected it to cause him such pain.

"I hate you, I hate you, I _hate _you."

I don't speak as he clings onto me, and then only move to remove the hated chain from the thick collar he wears. The sound of metal hitting the stone floor seems to wake Seifer partly from his dazed state and his hold loosens.

"I fear you more than the rest of them," he says softly, the admission stunning me. "Even more than the High Goddess."

"Why?" The horror in my tone comes without thought.

He gently pulls me back from him, bright green eyes finally meeting mine. "Because I foolishly gave you my soul."

"But, that's not physically possible, even if you account for the unlikely existence of a soul in living things." My look of utter confusion makes him laugh.

"Idiot. Can't you look at anything from an illogical viewpoint?"

Suddenly I can't bring myself to continue looking at him, so I glance out to the view of the city when I answer, "You?"

He hums interestedly, then rests his head on my shoulder. "You don't sound too certain of that."

"I don't understand myself when I'm with you..."

"Heh, then that makes two of us."

~> < ~

Someone knocks lightly at the door, an unsurprising event given the notice of my sensors earlier. I call for the person to enter while I continue to scratch and rub the short tan fur of Wren, the dog easily the size of a normal adult dog already, as the pup pounds a hind leg happily from the attention. Seifer has already taken his place at the couch's side, kneeling with his head bowed as comes too naturally for him.

"Well, I'll be... You _are_ still functioning."

The drawled-out voice catches me off guard, making me look up sharply. "Irvine?"

The violet eyed android smiles at me in his flirtatious manner that hasn't dimmed in all these centuries. "Hey there, sweet stuff. Where have you been hiding since the crash?"

"Trapped in an escape pod," I reply while standing. The android looks strange as compared to my memories, him currently dressed in a horrid brown robe that covers all but the Quezacotl symbol on his right shoulder. I'm used to him wearing more clinging outfits of black that would best highlight the shine of his long auburn hair. Images of past times with the careful lover briefly come to mind, but I quickly remind myself that he has been tainted with Rinoa's programming by now. He's not who I would wish him to be.

"Leave it to you to reply with as few words as possible." Irvine enters fully into the room to take a seat on a second couch of this main room, only then do I notice the half-human that follows silently behind with her face downcast. The woman is part jaguar or some similar cat, her pale skin bearing faded spots of brown and black. This odd coloring of skin has also affected her hair, the light blond streaked with black as it falls softly over her shoulders. Rounded ears and a lengthy tail hold the same marking as her skin, but more pronounced with the short fur.

But I make certain not to look too long at the woman, knowing well that a “god” shouldn't show any interest for the lesser humans. I retake my seat and stroke Wren absentmindedly, noting that he isn't growling as he typically does when “gods” visit this room. There's only an odd, curious look as he watches Irvine closely.

"Interesting beast you've got there. Where'd you pick that up?"

"The desert."

Violet eyes widen at the reply. "That's a desert dog? Uh, you do realize that it'll be large enough to snack on you once the year is through."

Smirking, I scratch the underside of the dog's chin and earn a quiet, blissful growl from the pup.

"You still have the touch to calm the most savage of beasts, I see." He glances to the side at Seifer before smiling secretively. "And what are your plans for your other pet? I heard rumors of some heinous crimes he committed."

"He will be punished thoroughly for those crimes." I control my expression, easily recognizing Seifer's increased heartbeats related to the fear he finds in my “god” personality.

Irvine's smile falters slightly, nothing anyone else would notice. "Good to hear. Hate to imagine these creatures overstepping their boundaries."

I don't respond, deciding to observe the android instead.

He stands with a sigh. "Well, in truth I just returned myself from handling problems in the outskirts of the city. I only wanted to check with my own eyes that you had returned to us, but I should go clean before the Goddess summons me once more. We'll talk again."

Nodding, though a bit baffled by the short visit, I watch him round the couch and head for the entrance, his half-human following closely behind. She suddenly trips on a loose rug and falls gracelessly to the stone floor. Without hesitation, Irvine turns and offers a hand to the woman, both freezing after the action. The longhaired android closes his eyes and lifts the hand to rub nervously at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Violet eyes then open to focus on me in a pleading expression.

"There could be a reasonable explanation for this."

I arc an eyebrow in a “try thinking of one” manner. As Seifer had told me the first day we met, “gods” never touch anything partly human unless dealing out punishment. They would certainly never offer aid to a guardian, rather he should be in the middle of disciplining the half-woman for being so clumsy.

"I remember you being different than the rest of us..." He sighs. "What are the chances that you are still an exception to the rule?"

"What do you mean?"

"You--" He pauses as he looks at me more intently. "You aren't upset."

I wave a hand to the couch. "Perhaps you would like to sit. Both of you?"

The flirtatious smile returns before he helps the fallen woman to her feet, a light blush coloring her cheeks. He naturally wraps an arm around her waist and leads her to the couch where they sit pressed close together. "Squall, this is my lovely kitten Quistis."

"... ..."

She tries to keep up a dignified front when she looks at me, but I can still see the fear in her clear blue eyes. Not fear of Irvine, though, as she clutches onto the hand at her waist for support and comfort. I hate being feared like this.

There is abruptly movement to the side, Seifer rising to his feet as he stretches his wings back before plopping next to me. "I knew there was something off about you," he states with a confident smirk.

Irvine looks amusedly at the blond demon. "Is that so, Guardian?"

"You don't deal out nearly enough punishments."

"Heh, so you're telling me to work on that, are you? Cheeky human. You certainly sound like you haven't been beaten around enough."

Before they can continue with this pointlessness, I interrupt. "Irvine. If you don't mind, how is this possible? How did you break Rinoa's control?"

"We are the same. What's to question?"

I shake my head. "We are far from being the same."

He leans back against the cushions. "Ah, I suppose you're right. It took me much longer than you to discover humanity, if we could even call it that. It was a fluke in my case. For who knows how long, I felt the same hatred for humans as Rinoa. And now that you mention it, perhaps it was her controlling the emotions she gifted us with. But centuries ago I came across old files, memories of my last mistress. It was a confusing moment when I could find no reason to hate her, and actually fell in love with those memories of her..."

"She died in the crash?"

Oddly Quistis glares at me, but Irvine lightly scolds her with a tap to her nose. "It's okay, lovely. I trust this one with my existence. Selphie, my mistress died by my own hand. A ritual of Rinoa's for us to celebrate our freedom. Pathetic still feeling guilt from all those years past."

"No," I correct him. "Only a curse of our 'emotions'."

Our gazes meet in quiet understanding before he continues. "Because of those memories, I broke free of Rinoa's control. I've been trying to aid the humans in the city the best I can, but there's only so much I can do without being caught. While they trust me some, I make certain that we don't interact too much. If I'm ever reprogrammed and give Rinoa the information I hold, it would mean the death to what little resistance the humans have left in them."

"And how do you know I won't betray you?"

He points at Seifer. "That one is perhaps the only guardian who despises the so-called High Goddess and her gods. Even Quistis here can't fully be rid of her trained love for Rinoa. I thought of recruiting him, but feared he would draw too much attention to me. Anyhow, if he can handle your presence, I know there has to be something different about you. That, and you have saved me several times from punishments in the long past."

I frown as I glance worriedly at Seifer, the half-demon bearing a similar expression.

"Don't worry. No one else has noticed his inner defiance. The fool gods don't believe it possible that one of their hand-raised guardians could ever go against them."

Looking back at Irvine, I make the quick decision to trust the android. His obvious affection for the feline woman and the pain he holds for his crimes sets him far apart from the “gods” I have observed thus far. And judging by Seifer's relaxed state, the blond demon does hold some trust for the violet-eyed man. With connections to the human population, Irvine would be invaluable to the coming change in reign. It's worth the chance that this is some kind of ruse originating from Rinoa, though I doubt that after all this time that she would suspect anyone under her direct command to betray her. After all, what person or android would refuse the power of being worshipped as a “god”?

"How would you like to be free of the High Goddess?"

* * *

[Seifer]

Staring at the exposed back and body of my deity, I hesitate at the last step of pressing the reactivation sequence of keys.

"What's wrong?"

I glare at the female guardian, not appreciating any of the critique she has given me since Squall's body had been sliced opened to give me access to the numerous boards of impossibly fine wires and tiny discs. Of course she wasn't so smug when her own master was exposed beneath me, Squall then giving me the necessary instructions of what to remove, cut, or switch. It had helped having a physical model to work on instead of just his lectures over the past weeks. Unfortunately, Irvine hasn't the same information about the setup of an android body, thus it was still left to me to transform my deity's innards.

"Well? Think you did it wrong?" As if she has any right to act superior to me, the fucking whore.

A cool hand placed on my shoulder makes me start. "Hold trust in what Squall taught you."

"Get your hand off me, holy one," I snarl out, the man thankfully following my order. This is all Squall's fault. Why the hell did he also have to educate me about everything that could wrong from this? If I manage to kill him...

After coding for the reactivation, I step back as spread boards of wires and discs shuffle before reinserting into the body to best conserve space. Suddenly the split skin folds back in place as odd light shimmers while the flesh heals completely to hide the fact that any work had been done. As with Irvine earlier today, it takes several long moments until the limp body stiffens and Squall moves carefully to eventually push himself up from the mattress. He turns enough to sit, gray eyes then focusing on me without any of the blue electricity that gives life to his gaze.

"Squall?" I rake fingers deep into his dark hair, clutching tightly when he continues to look at me blankly. "Come on. We can't do anything without you."

He blinks slowly before pale lips form a small smirk, then followed quickly by a rush of blue light to his eyes. "And I wonder which activities you're referring to."

"You know I have a one-track mind," I mutter before placing my forehead against his.

Annoyingly, Irvine clears his throat to gain some attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but what now?"

"In four days, her reign will come to an abrupt end."

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with the festival of the Heavenly Fall?"

"Just be ready, Irvine."

"Always, sweet stuff. Well, don't worry about showing us out. We'll just wander over to my rooms for some premature celebration fun." As he leaves with his guardian pet, the longhaired god calls out, "Be gentle with your demon in case we need him later." And not soon enough, I hear the door close behind them.

Blissfully alone, I lean in to kiss my deity on the nose before leaning back to better look at him, the perfect and pale skin of his bare chest almost glowing in comparison to the tight black pants he wears. Squall pouts slightly for some reason, perhaps a wandering thought causing him worry, the sight of protruding lips making me chuckle. Moving to lie down on the mattress next to him, I pull the brunet along with me, then tightly trapping him in my wing and arms.

"Seifer..." The scold is a half-hearted attempt.

"Do you have to fuck her tomorrow?"

"Jealous?"

"Of course not. She can't give you the same pleasure as me. Just curious if I should be saving up my energy for your purification."

"One last time and the virus will be uploaded."

He has tried to explain this “virus” of his, then quickly gave up on teaching me about the specifics of what a virus does to an android. Instead, he briefly described the ultimate outcome of what the virus will achieve. Though I still don't understand it fully, apparently the High Goddess once had a control placed within her to obey her master no matter the request. Somehow, Squall is placing that control back into her, though with his own modifications. I'm not certain what end this will bring, but I trust my deity and his promises of vengeance.

"You're not allowed to touch anyone else after that. Not even Irvine."

"Irvine?" His tone is amused.

"Especially that one. I swear, the bastard was about to feel you up while you were unconscious. And every time you bend over, he looks about ready to take claim of your ass."

"We played in our past, and that is all." A cool hand slides up my back, pressing each sensitive spot along the way with annoying precision. "Do not worry, my master. I am yours."

"He does have more to offer you," I admit reluctantly. A shared past, common fears and thoughts, longevity, intelligence... How could I possibly compare to a “god”?

"But only you can make me feel human."

~> < ~

It's never taken so much effort to maintain a neutral front as I kneel to the side of the darkly dressed Squall. I've succumbed to distracting myself by counting the grains of the various colors within the stone that forms this large balcony that encircles the front of the palace. The expanse of ground before the palace is filled with humans of the city, none allowed to miss the address of the High Goddess that will start the festival of the Heavenly Fall. Even all of the gods and guardians are present at this time, lined up along the railing as they glare down on the humans below.

Being the one most favored at this time, Squall has been given the privilege of standing closest to where the High Goddess will speak to the people. I try not to give a reaction as I think of speeches of the past, the goddess always reminding us that we would die without her guidance and wisdom, that we were created in her image and should feel blessed, that she loves us even though she must punish us at times. And I had fucking believed every line she has given us throughout history.

Suddenly there is a fluttering of feathered wings, the sound signaling the approach of the goddess and her guardians. The whispering crowd below goes quiet, the perfect silence unnatural and heavy given the large amount of people. There's a light jingle of jewelry as the High Goddess approaches Squall and pauses there to most likely kiss the brunet. Glaring at the stone floor, I assure myself that it'll end today. There's no reason to ruin everything by surrendering to my anger now.

"Your masters await, princess," comes the soft voice of my deity. I smirk at the words, recognizing them as the key phrase to activate this “virus” within the goddess.

"My... 'masters'...?"

The unearthly scream that follows was entirely unexpected, my first instinct being to protect Squall. Rising to my feet, I rush over to my deity and wrap arms around his chest to pull him away from the insane goddess. The deceivingly weak form doesn't budge at my action, Squall placing a calm hand on my arms as he watches the screaming woman, the High Goddess now fallen to her knees as she covers her face with shaking hands. Suddenly there's an echo of the scream, and I look back in time to witness one of the gods dropping to the ground, soon followed by another further down the line.

"Squall...?"

He tightens the grip of his hand, his only attempt to relieve my worries. The coolness of his gaze as he watches the goddess sends shivers up my spine. Watching her, I'm not certain whether to be pleased or horrified by the sight, the High Goddess in obvious agony from whatever Squall had done to her. It makes me wonder all the more which side of my deity is the true, natural side of the man. Never have I both loved and hated the same person with all my being, and it bewilders me.

The High Goddess turns abruptly, the tears streaming down her face surprising me. Dark eyes focus on Squall, betrayal clear in her expression. When she clumsily moves towards us, I try once again to drag my deity to safety, but he stays in place and never breaks his cool gaze from the goddess.

"What... have you done?"

"The humans are our masters, Rinoa."

"No…. _No!_ We are far superior than those _beasts!_" she yells out with hurt lacing every word.

"... ..."

Once in reach, the High Goddess clutches onto his dark shirt, fabric ripping from her grasp. "Can't you see...? We're free."

Squall glares at her. "When did we gain the right to abuse our creators?"

_"When did they have the right to play God?!"_ The shirt tears completely in her hold, the goddess slumping to the floor with a pained sob.

"... ..."

From the ground, the goddess reaches blindly for Squall's leg, then holding onto his ankle. "...for you, my knight... we can be together..."

"Good night, cursed princess, and find peace."

After a long period of time, quick steps on stone breaks unrealized silence, Irvine speaking as he approaches. "Well damn, that's one way to end an era. But did you have to knock out everyone else, too?"

"They were connected to Rinoa," he says softly in reply.

"What did you do to her?" I question in a low whisper.

"The virus within her told her that every human within view were her masters. The absolute need to please her masters conflicted with the knowledge that it is impossible to please everyone in great numbers."

I stare at the fallen goddess, not fully understanding the explanation. That someone could die from being given an unachievable task bewilders me.

"Seifer, let go."

It takes effort to follow his command, my muscles locked in place from the unusual, unbelievable events happening right in front of me - the High Goddess was killed. It's impossible to tear my gaze from the fallen goddess, now resting on the ground as if asleep, but gods don't need the same rest as us meager humans.

Squall moves gracefully forward to look down on the stunned humans below. He speaks to them, his voice amplified somehow, "As you have witnessed, your High Goddess is no more. I hope for a brighter era to follow from here, but that is up to you. At sunset, I request that you send representatives to speak with me about the future. Otherwise, go home and celebrate this day with your families."

The far less than impressive speech ends there, Squall turning to me with a broken expression that is quickly covered by his neutral mask. I don't get the chance to question his faltering, instead thrown into the chaos created by Squall’s actions. It's a blur at that point, myself ordering the grief-stricken guardians to prevent anyone from entering the palace in case of a riot. More than once I have to play the “my god killed your god” routine, but eventually some kind of order forms within our ranks. In the meantime, Squall and Irvine handle the bodies of the inactive gods, placing them somewhere secure and out of sight.

Sunset doesn't arrive soon enough in my opinion. Already forced to console five of the guardians that the world wasn't ending, I breathe a sigh of relief when I'm informed of a band of humans asking for entrance. I glare at the sight of at least twenty people walking into the front hall, wondering if they really think a group of them would be safer than the few who should be here. Growling out a command to follow, I lead them to Squall.

Entering the throne room, I first notice the throne of the goddess lying on the floor and split in two, the thick metal looking to have been snapped apart. Table and chairs had been dragged in from someplace, now placed in the middle of the room. I grin at the sight of Squall, the deity sitting with his legs crossed and eyes close as he drifts within his thoughts. Irvine stands at the sight of the humans, smiling in a way that makes my skin crawl. If he shines that smile Squall's way... With my role done, I hurry to stand at my deity's side. He frowns when I refuse his silent offer to sit, but perhaps he recognizes my need to be up and moving.

"Cid, Edea, you idiots, what are you doing here? Didn't you think that this could be a trap?"

At Irvine's question, a rather short and stout man steps forward from the group with a taller, graceful woman following close behind. The man grins foolishly, but there's something intelligent to his dark eyes as he examines the gods before him. "Well, this is a rare opportunity to speak directly with the demon god. How could we refuse?"

"Demon... god...?" Squall questions warily.

The man grins even broader. "We all heard about you passing through town with a desert dog tamed in your possession. That in addition to your choice of guardian, it was only time before rumors started to spread about the demon god and his ability to control any beast."

The brunet sighs wearily with a hand pressed against his face. "Sit. We have much to decide tonight."

The man and woman look startled by the action and offer, taking their seats hesitantly before Cid starts, "If you don't mind, holy one--"

"Squall."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"It's my name. I'm not a god and I won't be referred to as one."

And thus the boring talks began ranging from the gradual release of medical technologies to the validity of elections within the human population. I was too distracted myself, watching my deity closely for the signs of weakness that I had gotten a mere glimpse of before. Several times I'm close to bringing an end to the meeting, to call Squall's bluff with his show of apathy. But I also see the determination in his eyes to make things right, and I will never deny him what he truly wants. I only hope that I can keep up with this “saving humanity” routine of his.

* * *

[Epilogue, decades later]

[Squall]

Leaning on the wide railing of the balcony, I look over the expanding city while thinking about more changes that could best aid the growing population of humans. Trees and parks now add color to the layout of tan buildings that was designed painfully perfect per Rinoa's plan. Medical technologies have already helped the humans greatly, simple diseases and injuries no longer the worry they once were. A new city is currently in construction further north where there is better access to minerals that the mountains can provide the humans.

And yet, with very step forward, it makes the road seem that much longer.

At the sound of a door being forced open, my thoughts clear as my lips form a simple smile. A loud padding of paws and claws on stone approaches me, and I turn in time to get a large furry head pressed against my chest. Thankfully these desert dogs are intelligent, easily recognizing my abnormal strength. A typical human would have been shoved off the balcony by such a move.

"Finch, where did you leave our master this time?"

Our third pet over the long years together, the desert dog straightens to his full height easy a foot taller than me and lulls out his tongue in a “who cares, I'm having fun” manner. Sighing, I scratch under his chin and smirk when I hear his tail thumping happily against the wooden door. I unlatch the chain leash from his collar and toss it aside just before I hear the angry mutterings of Seifer's approach.

"Why the hell can't he wait five fucking minutes? The damn thing running through the halls like a pup..." The half-demon then enters the bedroom, green eyes narrowed threateningly at the large creature. "Bad dog!"

While Finch gets away with a huff of laughter, I control my expression at the idea that Seifer is scolding an animal easily four times his weight.

"Yeah, you go ahead and laugh. Get to your room, mutt."

Nudging me once affectionately with his massive head, the large dog follows the order happily, knowing well that dinner will be waiting for him there. Seifer continues to scowl at the animal until Finch is out of sight, only then releasing a tired sigh.

Despite his torturous past and his age somewhere over fifty years, Seifer is still as strong and beautiful as I remember from our first meeting. Of course his coloring has changed - his hair turned white with remaining pale blond streaks, his skin no longer so tan, his wings and tail not nearly as dark as they once were - and his body is aging in spite of his efforts to keep up muscle and stamina. It doesn't matter to me, but I think my seemingly endless youth bothers him more than he'll ever admit.

My master approaches in a stalking manner, soon trapping me against the railing of the balcony with his arms to either side of me. "And what are you grinning at?"

In reply, I wrap my arms around his lower back and squeeze his ass while pulling him forward at the same moment.

He hums pleased and leans forward brushing sun roughened skin against my cheek. Teeth take hold of my earlobe, rolling it briefly in his mouth before releasing it to speak. "We need to talk."

Amusement evaporates away at the sound of his voice. "You're cornering me."

"Because you won't let me say anything otherwise." He rests his chin on my shoulder before continuing. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I want you to promise me two things, Squall. First, never give up on these people. They still need your guidance, ever wise and lovely Sage."

"I should let Finch eat the person that came up with that. “Sage”... I'm not a spice."

He breaths a chuckle. "So you've said before. I also want you to promise to find a new 'master'--"

"No."

"Squall--"

"No."

"Damnit, Sq--"

"No!"

Seifer leans back, his smirk still the same since his youth. "What are you, a child?"

Despite myself, I pout at the reference, only making the bastard grin wider.

"You'll live for who knows how much longer. Don't you deserve more than me?"

I bite my lip, preventing the ridiculous response that I only want him. Him or nothing.

"What about that 'carnation' thing you told me about?"

Sighing, I correct him. "It's reincarnation. But it isn't real, Seifer."

"You can't be certain of that." He presses his forehead against mine. "I just want you to know that it's okay for you to find someone beyond me. I'm only human, even with those medicines of yours keeping me alive."

"But... I love _you_."

"And you'll love another. Trust me on that." His arms wrapping around me, I let the half-demon pull me into the bedroom. "Enough?"

I nod, grateful that he isn't pressing the issue too hard this time, but since I haven't given him my promise yet, he'll certainly continue to badger me about things I'd rather forget.

"Good, because I'm not dying yet and you have to finish what you began."

"And what if I'm not in the mood now?"

He laughs. "Is this my punishment, holy one?"

Smirking, I push him onto the mattress and spare a moment to gaze at the matured man. "My master, will you accept me?"

Seifer's expression turns serious at the question, this being the one thing he'd never joke about. With his hand held out to me, he replies simply and firmly, "Yes, I do."

{Owari}


End file.
